Two way love story
by lookalike5516
Summary: Killua and Kurapika are my favourite characters, so, i thought i would make a story for both of them. Killua meets an assassin that turns out to be the Zoldyck's arch enemies and as for Kurapika, he finds another survivor of the Kurta clan and together they take out the Phantom Troupe. Killua tries to solve his family issues with the enemy. Rated T for safety. Slight GonxOC.
1. Killua meets Horuka

Assassinating Love

Killua's P.O.V

Throughout my life my family had been assassins. They expect the same from me. What can I do? After all, I just wanna have fun. Being an assassin is no fun. It can be exciting from time to time. Gon has made it exciting. Fun. Being his friend isn't so bad either. But, even now, I still don't know what love is. Why do I want to know anyway? It's not like I'm ever gonna get it.

Boring, boring, boring. Today is so boring. Nothing fun ever happens. Oh well, might as well go do something with Gon.

So, uh, I was just riding my skateboard through the streets. Nothing fun about that, well, until I met up with Gon that is. I waved my hand high in the air and jumped off the moving board. I ran towards Gon and he ran towards me.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

Gon put his finger to his lip signaling he was deep in thought. I stood there waiting as he thought. Time ticked and he didn't come up with anything.

I couldn't wait, I became pissed. "Oh, forget it. Let's just go find something to do." I said, clearly annoyed. I turned and walked as Gon followed. Today probably won't be as fun as I thought.

Horuka's P.O.V

Okay, so, today was soooo boring. I don't even know how to express it. You know what, who cares, I'm just gonna go kill someone. Hey, that's how I was raised. You can't blame an assassin. I grabbed my board and left. Of course I snuck out, my mum would kill me if she found out that I was sneaking out. They named me after what I did, I killed, made deaths, but only rarely. I just want to have fun and play. I want… I want friends.

I skated a bit, and everyone stared and pointed.

"Oh look, it's Horuka Kaiba. She's not as fowl as everyone says she is."

"I heard she's an assassin, not just any, but the top of her family."

I ignored these pointless remarks, my teeth grew sharp and my gums began to get tight. My teeth become sharp when I have the urge to kill or by will. They were sharper than knives and harder than stone. I shook off my irritating teeth and jumped off the board.

In the middle of the square was a beat down match. I grinned at this, showing my teeth. I admired my nails, since they weren't too bad either.

"Let's fight." I grinned. In the crowd were a lot of boys. Men mostly. But, I found two boys.

I stared at the two. Look about my age. I looked at the boy with silver hair and pale skin. I gasped. He, he looks just like me. Just as a boy. I had long hair that reached my hip and pale blue eyes that resembled a lifeless body. I grinned at the boy. This should be fun. He didn't seem to take any notice of me. Well, maybe he did. Who knows? It had been a while since I had tracked down the Phantom Troupe. They're still on the loose but I know Kurapika will find them.

I held my white board under my arm and stood around the stage. Weak, weak, means potential, weak. All of them were too weak for my concern. I only wanted to challenge two people. Green suit, spiky hair boy, and my 'long-lost-twin' boy. I don't know why I called him that. We're not related. I watched the people fight. It was unbelievable how these people are winning. They're so weak. Finally, the little green suit, spiky hair boy walked up to the stage.

The announcer called out the names of the challengers. "Here everybody is the one and only Gon Freecs." The man gestured to the right side of the ring. "And, over here is the master Shujo Goman." The people cheered as the fight began. I was very impressed with this kid. He won with a shove and the man flew. It fired me up. I wouldn't hold back on this kid.

As the match finished, I felt someone watching me. I couldn't tell who. I scanned my surroundings, my sight was very strong. When you're an assassin, you need strong eyes. He was from such a distance. I discovered who was watching me. Gon's friend. My lookalike. He had the same eyes I had. I felt like I was staring in a mirror. I grinned, and he saw it.

"Okay, next up is the legendary Killua Zoldyck the son of the Zoldyck's. And another legend, Horuka Kaiba. Daughter of the Kaiba family." His eyes grew wide as so did mine. That's why he looked so familiar to me. Not because he was very similar to me, but because he was an assassin himself.

"This should be fun." He said. His hands in his pockets as mine were on my hips. I licked my lips.

"You're like Hisoka." He said.

"Hisoka?" I said. That name, I've heard it somewhere too.

Instantly, as the crowd began cheering and placing bets, I charged in. He dodged quickly as I did and he chopped the spine of my back. I giggled.

"That tickled you know." I spoke.

He looked surprised. "So, how are you gonna counter?"

I walked up to him and gave a kick in his shin. It wasn't very strong, but even the strongest of men fall to my knees because of such a kick. He laughed. "Is that it? I imagined the legendary Kaiba daughter to be a champion fighter like her family." He laughed. I grinned.

"Just so you know, I'm no fighter. I'm a born assassin." I grinned. He looked calm now. "Ever since I was born, I was trained to do nothing but kill and withstand poison, electricity and pain."

"Not surprising to me." He said. I was shocked. How can you not be surprised at a child who can withstand poison, electricity and pain? A girl who had been trained to do nothing but kill? How is it not surprising?

"You're wondering why right? Well, that's because I'm the same. I'm a born assassin. I'm carrying on the family business. But, all I wanna do is play and have fun. Oh well, let's fight. My turn."He used rhythm echo. A very professional assassin technique, but, I knew the holes around it. I charged at him and when I did, poof. He was gone. He was right behind me and kicked me in the face. I spat blood on the arena.

"Not bad, but don't forget, it's my turn." I spat. "I'm not sure if you know this, a simple assassin technique to torture." I ran around him with a very quick speed and kicked him in the legs and arms. Surely he squinted like I did before, Finally, I ran slowly, until I was walking. This technique causes the victim to see red and has their mind play games with them. It is used for torture because of this reason. Killua didn't seem tortured, he was grinning, did it work. Did my red twilight work?

"You're good, but I'm better." He began running the opposite way I did and kicked me in the stomach and head. I fell to the ground but managed to stand again. I watched, but all I could see was black. I saw blood smearing in the black. I was horrified. And there I saw, my sister.

"You're a failure sister. You can't ever make friends. It's not the way of an assassin." My sister, Kazanumi, the image said.

I screamed. "Shut up! I can and I will! I'll prove it! I'll make friends! And you can't stop me!" I screamed.

Killua stopped. "Blink three times and use Instant heartbeat."

I blinked and used the assassination healing technique. My vision worked its way through and I saw Killua in front of me. I backed away.

"My sister, Kazanumi, she's not here right?" I shouted.

"It was a vision. That's what Bleached Twilight does to you. No matter how good you are, it sends anyone into a state like that." He grinned. I looked at him, he was really nice actually.

"Hey, Horuka, are you okay?" Gon asked running up to the stage.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me, and, I'm an assassin." I looked stunned.

Gon grinned. "Cause we're friends now."

My mouth formed a smile. "I succeeded. I've made friends." I sighed.

"Besides, Killua's an assassin, but he's my best friend." Gon chimed.

"But don't even try to steal my position as best friend. I'll kill you if you do." He joked. But something in his voice made me think it wasn't a joke.

Gon was up for his next match. Killua and I sat down at a bench and talked a bit. "So, uh, this, Kazanumi, does she torture you?" He asked, watching Gon give his best. I nodded sadly. "Apparently yeah. She doesn't hate me like Beku does but she wants me to be a pro assassin."

"Welcome to my life. My bro, Illumi doesn't hate me, but he'll do anything to make me an assassin. He was even willing on killing Gon for it." Killua clenched his fists, he must hate talking about Illumi. He spotted my board.

"Hey, you skateboard?" He asked, getting a bit excited.

I nodded. I caught a glimpse of his board. "You too!"

He grinned. "Yeah."

"Do you like being an assassin Killua? I hate it. It drives me nuts. All work and no play. No friends. And the worst part is, you can't stop doing it."

Killua looked down like I did. Tears rolled down my eyes. "I ran away from home. I never want to see them again. They'll talk me out of having fun and make me kill." I clenched my fists. Something warm touched my hand. I looked up and wiped my tears away. Killua's hand was on mine.

"I feel your pain. I'm the same." He smiled at me.

"Gon wins!" The announcer announced. I slipped my hand out from under his and walked over to Gon beside him.

"Gon you're awesome!" Killua commented.

"You really are good." I smiled.

Gon was happy. "I think we should go back to the hotel Killua. We have to get ready for tomorrow."

I was confused. "Where are you going?"

The two looked back to face me. "We're going to Mourn City. We have to meet up with our other friends Leorio and Kurapika."

Kurapika. I need to see him again. I looked at the two. "Can I come with you? There's someone I need to see too. Besides, I just made friends." I smiled.

The two cheered. They took me to their hotel. It sure was expensive. "So, uh, I don't have any money." I said, emptying my pockets. "Can I crash with you guys?"

"Sure." They said in unison.

The room was ordinary, nothing special. The bed was huge, but as an assassin, I was trained to sleep anywhere. Besides, I'M A GIRL! I can't share a bed with two boys I just met off the street. So it was pretty much settled. I would travel with the two and follow on their adventures.

"What's in Mourn City?" I asked, perching on the top the window.

"Nothing much, but in three days, there's going to be a huge event. There is an auction worth billions, trillions, bazillions. And there is a huge parade to celebrate the birthday of some guy." Killua explained.

"There will be a lot of mafias, people and thugs there. The thugs aren't there to steal, but to share their treasure for something worth more. And the-"

"Phantom Troupe will be there." I said coldly.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Killua said playing with his yo-yo.

"I used to go after them with Kura- I mean with an acquaintance." I said. I blushed a deep red. I used to actually have a crush on Kurapika. When I was lost on the streets, forced to steal, he came up to me and offered me somewhere warm to rest. He was a bodyguard then so he talked Neon Nostrade. I bet he still is. He made me a bodyguard, giving me a little extra treatment than the others. I always went with him on assignments and he taught me how to use my Nen. Somehow I had grown an attachment to him and grew a strong feeling for him.

"An acquaintance huh? Who?" He kept pushing me.

"Someone. I barely remember his name." I protested.

"It's a he. You do remember. You nearly said his name too. Who is it?" He continued to push me.

"No one you would know." I shouted, my protests weren't very strong though.

He lay on the bed as Gon showered and I lay on my windowsill. His eyes became wide in a second and he sat straight up. "Do you have a crush on him?" Killua shouted. His eyes were wide and cat ears popped out of the top of his head.

"No, besides, think Neon already has a crush on him." Oh damn, I just told him another clue.

"Neon, the person Kurapika protects. Kura, Kura, Kura, Kura. I got it. You like Kurapika!" He laughed.

"Oh god, wait till he finds out!" Killua laughed like a crazy person and I was arguing that I don't.

"I seriously don't know who Kurapika is. I'm not joking." Lying through my teeth. Very useful.

He stared at me hard. I didn't change my expression. "Guess you don't. You're no fun." He said, his cat ears disappearing.

Killua's P.O.V

This girl is fun to mess with, what's her name again? Hikura, Hukoro, Hikari, or yeah that's right. Horuka.

Who to thought someone lived the same assassinating life as I did? It's so interesting. Oh, Gon's coming out.

"Yo, Gon." I said.

He looked at me. "Yeah Killua? How's Horuka?"

"Sound asleep. Can you give me a list of that Nostrade girl's bodyguards?" I laid on the bed playing around with my phone.

"Um, there's Kurapika, Melody, then there's- wait Killua, why do you want to know?" Gon asked.

"Kaiba girl over here like's one of her bodyguards." I gestured to a sleeping Horuka. She wasn't asleep. If she was, I would hear the slow breathing. "I want to find out who. Thought it was Kurapika, but I'm wrong, she won't show signs of lying through her face."

"Oh, okay, I guess so. I may've forgotten who the bodyguards are." Gon said, rubbing the back of his head. I sat straight up with an impatient expression on my face.

"Baka!" I said, throwing pillows at him. Gon defended himself. Once the pillows were all on the floor, we giggled and laughed. We both heard a third voice join ours. I relaxed. "Goodnight Horuka."

"Goodnight Killua. Goodnight Gon." She whispered.

"Goodnight Horuka!" Gon shouted. The sound ran in my ears and in Horuka's too. "BAKA!" We shouted and grabbed the pillows on the floor and began hitting Gon with them. We laughed like a couple of idiots. At twelve, we fell asleep. I woke up during 2am to find Horuka laying in my lap. I blushed at the sight of her innocently in my lap. I got a pillow in front of me and placed her head on it and on the floor. Gon's head was on my shoulder. I smiled. I grabbed another pillow and placed Gon the same way I did with Horuka. I grabbed a pillow for myself and lay on the floor beside them. "Goodnight."

I woke up late in the morning. "Killua. Killua." Some voice chanted "KILLUA!"

I jumped from place. "What?" I groaned. "It's 2am."

"Wrong." Horuka said. "It's 2pm. Get moving. We need to catch the airship."

"Okay." I groaned.

I stood up and saw Gon had already left to get breakfast. I picked up my phone and yo-yo. I stuffed them both inside my pockets. I picked up a few of my clothes and stuffed them inside our bag. Horuka was busy cleaning out the bathroom.

"God. I'm finally done!" I slumped on the bed as she walked out.

"Hey, Gon's not gonna be back for a while. Want to fight?" She grinned.

I sat up. "now you're talking my language."

We walked down to the hotel's fight arena. There was a crowd of people that wouldn't ever leave. In the ring, we saw Gon.

"GON!"

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were getting breakfast."

"Well, I did get breakfast, until someone dragged me into the fight." He grinned.

We became really mad. We began starting a huge argument.

"Hey, what are those kids doing?" one bystander asked.

I was kicking Gon now.

"They seem like good friends."

In the background Horuka was shaking him by the shirt collar.

"Yeah."

We ended our argument and walked to the place where people go on airships. We boarded an airship to Mourn City. We arrived in a day or so. We had snacks during the flight (I ate all the sweets kikiki) and slept. At 4am, I looked out the window and saw Mourn City. We'll arrive in an hour or two.


	2. Mourn City

Mourn City

**Me: Yay! I got chapter two up!**

**Horuka: Congratulations!**

**Me: Kurapika, would you do the honors**

**Kurapika: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter or any of its characters. **

**Killua: Cause we're way out of her league.**

**Me: Shut up! Continue Kurapika.**

**Kurapika: Enjoy! (smile) **

Horuka's P.O.V

We arrived at Mourn City at an early hour. It wasn't very difficult really, to find Leorio and Kurapika. They stood out really well. A bit too well. We sweat dropped at their appearances. Leorio wore a big coat made from the skin of a mad Lieber. A cross between tiger and lion. He also wore big fancy glasses on his eyes and wore a big fancy hat.

Kill me now. Before that outfit does. I thought.

Kurapika looked just as how I'd expect. Messy hair and covered in blood. He looked at me. I glared at him, my eyes saying don't even mention my name. He understood and greeted Gon and Killua. Leorio stared at me wide eyed.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Leorio, stop now before you hurt yourself. This girl means business." Kurapika said. I blushed at his comment.

"Oh yeah, this is Horuka Kaiba. She's a professional assassin who knows advanced moves like Killua. She's really strong." Gon introduced me.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. Kaiba! You're Horuka Kaiba, daughter of the Kaiba's. Enemy of the Zoldyck family of assassins." Killua shouts.

"Yeah so, I haven't seen a Zoldyck for some time." I say.

She doesn't know yet. Good. Killua thought.

"Hey, Killua. Here's something I can do that you can't." I say.

He looks confused. "What?"

"I can read minds." Killua becomes shocked.

"No way. That's too advanced." He shouts. "You can't know it yet."

I smirked. "My sister, Kazanumi, tortured me until I was able to read her mind."

He grinned. "Impressive."

This is the same Horuka I met months ago. At least I can open up to her now. Horuka. Are you reading? My mind. If you are, send me a thought. Kurapika said through thoughts.

I nodded. I can read your mind Kurapika. How's your hunt? Did you recover them? I replied through thoughts.

"Hello! Horuka!" Killua chimed.

"What?" I shout.

"Are you paying attention?" He groaned. "This is regarding the Phantom Troupe."

The Phantom Troupe. I stared at Killua. You're joking. What has Kurapika told you?

"Kurapika, what have you learnt?" Killua asked.

I watched Kurapika very carefully, but couldn't help but glance at Killua several times. He stared at me when I didn't look. Is he really that determined to find out who I like?

"The Phantom Troupe will definitely attack tomorrow. No doubt. I am still under the command of Neon Nostrade, but from time to time, I will check in on you. Any signs of the Phantom Troupe, even once they do come, use your abilities. Surely, all of you know what I'm talking about." He shot me a look.

You know what I mean. He thought.

I nodded. We had learnt abilities that would help us. Gon had learnt both Enhancer and Emission, Killua had become skilled in Transmutation and Conjuration, Leorio had only mastered Emission, Kurapika had his Specialty and Conjuration abilities, as for me, I used Transmutation and Manipulation. Kurapika had taught us all how to use more than just our regular Nens, he taught us how to perfect our second Nen type and made us seem like a 100%. Tomorrow was an auction and parade of jewels, the Phantom Troupe would be back, stronger than before. It had been a while since I'd been up against them. The chains on Kurapika's knuckles tightened as he clenched his fist.

"I need to head back to the Nostrade hotel. As a bodyguard, it is my duty." He said, turning around and leaving.

Tomorrow be on alert, you need to protect them. All of them. Kurapika thought.

It's okay. I will. You trust me, right? I replied through thought.

I do. You know I do. He thought.

Killua P.O.V

I swear something is going down between those two. And I'm gonna figure it out. I watched as Horuka watched Kurapika walk back to the Nostrade Hotel. I found my chance to make my move.

"Hmmm. Watch Kurapika go. Don't you just want him to stay?" I asked, as unsuspiciously as I could.

She gulped. I could feel tears building up in her eyes. "Don't try it. He just… reminds me of someone. That's all."

I know she was lying through her teeth. Who else could she have been fawning over? I stuck my tongue out and did a gagging noise. "That's disgusting. So, if you've never met him," I said, getting closer to her. "is it love at first sight?"

Her eyes were wide opened and she punched me in the jaw. Rage built up in me. "Hey! What the heck was that for?" He yelled.

"You should stay out of other people's business you know Killua. But I guess that's what comes when you make friends." She calmed down. She smiled one of her small cute adorable smiles. They made me sick. But it made Gon want to hug her. Hey what can I say, it's his nature.

"Hey, Killua, Horuka!" Leorio called out.

I decided it was time to have some fun. "What do you want old cow?" I shouted across the town square.

Leorio built fury in his stomach. "Shut your trap you brat!"

Horuka and I giggled. "Hey, Killua! Come on! We're going to the fortuneteller's." Gon called out.

I walked over to Gon with Horuka by my side. She looked at me and smiled, this smile, I knew it wasn't fake.

She began talking with Gon about how he became a hunter and Gon proudly told her the whole story from leaving his aunt Mito-san, to going on the examination boat with Kurapika and Leorio, to running through a long dark tunnel and into the marshes and from there on. Horuka was very impressed with the way we handled things. But, once it came to the final test…

"I kept standing back up and he became very frustrated. But still even when he said he would cut my legs off, everyone knew he wouldn't dare. And then got sent to the hospital or infirmary. I don't know!" Gon then talked about my match with Illumi.

"Okay we can stop right there Gon. No one wants to know about my fight with Illumi- I mean Gittarackur." I said. I didn't want the Kaiba's daughter to know how I broke down against my brother.

"No it's fine. Keep going Gon." She said. When Gon continued the story, Horuka turned around quickly to face me. She stuck her tongue out at me which made me mad.

I listened how Gon described my breakdown with Illumi in perfect detail as if he were there. Trust me, it seemed like he was there.

Horuka lost the feeling of revenge through her emotions. She stopped for a while and Leorio turned around.

"Oi, girly. Why'd you stop?" He demanded.

She turned around to me as Gon stopped the story. She walked towards me and put her arms around me gently.

"You had it worse than I did." She whispered. I didn't know how to react to the sudden warmth.

She let go and we both joined Leorio and Gon. There was no more speech for the rest of the walk to the fortuneteller's tent.

"So uh, why are we going to the fortuneteller's tent?" I asked.

"Kurapika said there were scarlet eyes being sold there a few days ago. He wanted us to find out why there are still scarlet eyes being sold and where they got it from." Leorio explained.

Scarlet eyes. Kurapika trusts us to find the scarlet eyes. I was getting really bored walking through the square. As I opened my mouth to complain, "Are we there yet?" The words were practically stolen from my mouth. I stared at her. "Did you read my mind?"

"No. I'm too bored to read anyone's mind." She muttered.

"We're almost here." Leorio said.

Gon marched like a happy gnome. He made me smile. Gon took no notice of the people giggling around him. I watched people smiling and having fun.

I wish we were having fun. I thought.

I ran forward to Gon and Horuka followed.

"Okay, Gon. Who has blonde hair, is a bodyguard and is an excellent conjurer?" I asked.

Gon placed his finger to his lip again. He clicked his fingers. "Kurapika!"

Horuka and I sweat dropped. It took him that long to figure it out?

"Okay my turn. Who has silver hair, pale blue eyes and is twelve?" Gon asked.

I looked at Horuka and she looked back at me. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12." We both said in unison.

"Gon, what Nen type?" I asked.

"Transmuter." He chimed.

"Gon. We're both transmuters." She said, sweat dropping.

"Oh well, um. It'll have to be both of you then!" He said.

"Who were you trying to do?" I asked.

"Um, you Killua." He stated.

The annoyed thing you see in anime appeared to show how annoyed I was.

"What the heck Gon! You can say 'who's my best friend' you know!" I shouted.

"Ohhh yeah." He cooed.

Horuka and me became really annoyed.

"Baka." I muttered.

We arrived at the fortuneteller's tent. Gon and I shouted 'yay'. Gon and I wondered around the tent looking at all the weird objects as Horuka and Leorio got their fortunes read. We were looking at the 'Special Treasures' shelf.

I was looking at a Phantom Vase as Gon laughed at weird eyeballs in a jar.

"Hey, Killua, check this out." He said.

I walked over to him. "What?"

In a glass jar filled with a chemical, were the world's most beautiful pair of eyes. I looked at the sign that presented the object.

"Scarlet Eyes." Gon and I said in unison.

We grabbed the jar off the shelf and Gon carried it over to Leorio. "Look." Gon said.

Leorio stared at the red eyes. "We have to buy these. How much?"

"19,000,000¥." The fortuneteller said.

"19,000,000¥!" We all said in unison.

"Good to know it's cheaper than Greed Island right?" Gon joked.

I took out what money I had. "We'll all pitch in."

We all placed down a few million until we reached the designated price. "Nice doing business with you."

We walked out with the wrapped up container. "I can't believe we found some." Horuka said.

"I can't believe the price." Leorio said, shaking his head at the receipt.

Gon and I giggled. "We should get these to Kurapika."

Horuka's P.O.V

I watched Killua for some sort of joke about me liking Kurapika. But he didn't say a word. I find it pretty awkward. "Hey Killua, we're seeing Kurapika right?" I asked. Hoping to get some sort of joke out of him.

"Yeah, so what? It's a friendly visit." He muttered.

I suddenly felt he was very cold towards me. "You have nothing to say? It's my lucky hour."

He just kept walking and joking with Gon, avoiding conversation with me. We reached the Nostrade hotel. Leorio made a phone call for Kurapika. In minutes, he came down and sat with us in the lobby.

"Discovered anything?" He asked.

Gon nodded. "Look at these." He lifted the container out of its wrapping and Kurapika's eyes turned maroon instead of scarlet because of his contacts. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said. He looked at his clan's eyes and mourned over them. "You've done enough already. You can stop." He said.

Killua shook his head. Gon did also. "We're not letting you do this on your own Kurapika. We're helping."

I nodded. "There's no point in changing your mind then. Okay, I'll help you from time to time, but, you guys are on your own from there." He said.

We all nodded.

"Good okay. Where'd you find the Scarlet eyes? At the fortuneteller's?" He asked.

We nodded. "Last one on the shelf too. It sold for 19,000,000¥. People were trying to negotiate a better price, but it wouldn't change." I said.

Kurapika nodded. Good to know.

Kurapika went back to the Nostrade room and we all left. Kurapika was going to leave for somewhere tomorrow. I have no idea when he'll be back. Where he's going is Prever Desert. Leorio is going to Meteor City for a medical test, Gon, Killua and I would be heading to Killua's home town for answers. Good luck to us.

**Me: Okay, chapter 2 is over. I'm sorry for those who are waiting for a KurapikaxOC story, don't worry, it will be in the next chapter and the one after that.**

**Gon: Hope you enjoyed. (smile)**

**Killua: R&R**


	3. Surviving Kurta

Surviving Kurta

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Leorio: Me too!**

**Me: No one cares about you! **

**Leorio: Or do they?**

**Me: Shut up! Gon, please.**

**Gon: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter or any of its characters.**

**Killua: She only owns her OCs and the made up cities! **

**Me: Yay!**

**Leorio: Yay!**

**Me: Get out! This is Kurapika's chapter! (smile) **

Kurapika's P.O.V

I'm with Melody watching the boss skim through an archive of expensive and rare body parts. "Sigh." Neon Nostrade says. "I can't afford any of these because of daddy."

"Kurapika!" She coos.

"Yeah mistress." I respond. She had given me the privilege to call her mistress instead of boss.

"Can you talk daddy into letting me buy some of these artifacts?" She asks. Her hands are clasped and her eyes twinkling.

Over time I had managed to become friends with the boss's father, he trusts my decision because of how intellectual he thinks I am. Neon has been making me ask her father for money to buy expensive artifacts but end up not receiving anything.

"I'm sorry boss, but you know your daddy, he'll cut your allowance by 50,000¥." I said in the nicest way possible.

"Oh pooh." She says. In time, Neon had learnt that phrase from some famous celebrity, I think it was someone who collected body pieces.

I had also become a close friend to Neon. She would tell me secrets and read my fortune. Some of the bodyguards say it was love, but judging by Neon's aura, she had friendly feelings for me and nothing more.

Melody stood and watched with me as Neon's father walked through the doors to her room. He nods at both me and melody. "Kurapika, I trust you have taken care of my daughter." He spoke.

I nodded. "Melody and I haven't left her for even the slightest of seconds. The only time we weren't paying attention was when a report of the Phantom Troupe comes with reports of their next heist and the objects they have stolen.

Light Nostrade nods at me and told us to take a break. Two other bodyguards came up to replace us as we walked down the hallway of the large penthouse.

"I think we should keep researching." Melody says softly.

I nod at her. "That would be wise, but, there are new bodyguards arriving for the job of those who have died. They think we need more security because of what might happen this evening during the auction and parade."

Melody had nothing more to say. All of a sudden, my phone rang. "Yes, this is Kurapika… Gon what have you discovered... Nothing yet. Okay… Tonight, you'll be there… good… we'll need the help thanks Gon." I hung up. Melody was waiting for me to tell her what it was about like what I often did.

"Gon told me he certainly knows the Phantom Troupe is coming tonight and that we have to keep the boss at home. He and the others will be there to watch out for any thefts. He's also found some treasure that could be used to lure the Phantom troupe out. It is an original but isn't very expensive." I inform her. "Melody, can you play your song to put the mistress to sleep before we leave."

She nods her head. "She's a specialist, she may see what is coming, but even though, I'll see what I can do." I nod at her response and headed for the main room. Inside were a bunch of people, mainly men, but one person caught my eye. It was a young girl about the age of 17 or 18. She was about the same age as me. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair that had to be tied up with a ribbon. Or, least I think it was a ribbon. The ribbon was a dark green and looked almost like a vine. She wore something rather similar to what I did but had a green habard with a light blue hem. She had a bracelet hidden from view with five flower buds, very small ones. It began to continuously slide out from under her sleeve. I began to notice both of her hands concealed a bracelet of its own. Something about them made me wonder.

I sat at the screen which was similar to the test that I had. My voice was transmitted through it. "Welcome every, I am Kurapika, head bodyguard of your soon to be new boss." I said through a speaker.

"Your first test is to escape this very house you are in, that is my only clue for the first phase." I said. The screen went black and I sighed. "Good luck." I mumbled.

Yukiza's P.O.V

I watched the screen as it went black. The several other people were trying to exit through the door. But, I knew something was behind that door. Someone else did too. A young boy, by the age of 14, was dazzled. I watched him. He knows. I thought. All of a sudden, we both hid for a moment as a bunch of men barged in. Thugs, they were all thugs. I stood up from hiding and played a harmonious tune on a flute I had conjured. Everyone watched as the thugs grew weaker and weaker, at that moment, we went in for the kill. I kicked one of them but they kept coming.

Something's not right. I thought. I climbed the tall curtains and watched the battle. These thugs weren't real. Manipulation.

I watched carefully and spotted the traitor. It was someone who hid from a distance to the others. Even though he was wide open, no one attacked him.

I leaped from the curtain and grabbed a dagger that lay on the floor. I held it up to his neck as I neck locked him. "Are you going to send them away?" I tormented.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Send them away!" I snapped. "I'll give you five seconds, refuse to use the time wisely, your last hours to live won't be happy."

1…

"Are you crazy?" he shouted.

2…

"Let me go!"

3…

I held it closer to his neck as everyone watched in horror.

4…

"Okay, okay you win." He grumbles.

5…

The fake thugs were sent away and the man was let go of. "How did you do it?" I asked coldly. "How did you make fake thugs so real?"

He sighed. "I am Ichuba, I am one of the bodyguards of the Nostrade family. I was to test you all, seems like we have a keen eye and sharp hearing." He said, gesturing towards me and the young boy. "I am a manipulator. I manipulated dead carcasses of thugs and dressed them up to look like real thugs. But what I want to know is, how did the two of you know?" He asked.

"He also realized it?" I asked.

He nodded "I am Rhythm. I am a music hunter like you are. I can hear the sounds of rhythm, beats and pitch in very different ways. My hearing is very strong, but very loud sounds don't injure or damage my ears."

"Okay so what about THIS!" a man shouts with a supersonic scream but hadn't damaged anyone's ears. Even Rhythm, who didn't cover his ears wasn't affected by the dangerously loud sound.

"I guess you aren't. So how'd you tell?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Their movements, weren't precise, and the rhythm of their hearts, there wasn't a sound."

"You can really tell?" I asked. He nodded. "Humans have the movement in the right timing. But theirs wasn't it was all messed up."

I had to agree. "As for me, my eyes saw everything."

The screen flashed back on. "Well done, now you have indeed ratted out the only worm, there would've been two, but you two proved well. Now your next task is to collect an important artifact. The thing is, these are body parts." Kurapika announced.

"You will each be handed a device showing objects that must be collected. Choose only one as your object of choice."

The screen didn't turn black, instead, Kurapika watched as we skimmed through the devices. He had a look of hurt in his face to tell you the truth. I looked through the objects.

Eyelashes of the famous Marie Antoinette, the Bone of Fatham. The bone had the words, I will live engraved on it too. Catchaprick horn, fins of the aquatic human and … what I saw next, shocked me. Eyes of Kurta. I wore blue contacts over my blue eyes to conceal a very dark secret. My eyes turned a purple colour. It was what signalled my dark secret. For I... am a surviving member of the Kurta clan. My sole purpose is to bring the Phantom troupe to their knees and have them pay for the trouble they'd caused the Kurtas. A second reason, is because I've heard of a survivor. A second one. It made me glad to think that I wasn't the only one left.

"Ah, eyes of the Kurta. I see you have a liking to them." One member of the group said.

"They truly are beautiful. It is said that they change to scarlet, a beautiful colour, when a Kurta feels strong emotions."

"Shut up." I muttered.

"I heard there aren't any more. Too bad." He continued.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

My fist clenched as I punched him in the eye. My Nen spiked very high and the ground began to shake. "Earthquake!" One of them screamed. A female I think.

I quickly ended the trance of my scarlet eyes and chose the object I would collect.

I went over to the man to help him up. "I'm sorry for punching you. It's just that I don't like to mention the deaths of the Kurta. It makes me kinda mad." I apologized.

"No problem. That punch was full of passion. I know you had a reason. Call me Bartlow." He said offering his hand for a shake. I shook it and sighed. "I guess it's time for me to introduce myself. I am Yukiza." I said.

I rarely opened myself to anyone. This was the first time I have ever opened to strangers.

"Okay, I trust you have chosen your items, please go retrieve them." Kurapika said, shutting the screen.

We all marched out the door, only four of us were here, and we were all determined to retrieve an object.

Several moments later, we all returned. I presented the eyelashes of Marie Antoinette. Bartlow presented his object, then Rhythm, then the lady called Jewel. Kurapika complimented us all and welcomed us to the bodyguard group with a smile.

Kurapika's P.O.V

I had to say, I was impressed with this girl. She certainly was very smart and very vengeful. But, she also seemed lost. I decided to talk with her privately.

"You three, Bartlow, Rhythm and Jewel, go watch over the boss and be sure she's safe. Rhythm, have your senses on, any sign of rhythm out the door, prepare to attack in case. Keep the mistress in her bed and watch the door." I commanded.

"Yes sir." They followed several bodyguards to a room to watch over the mistress. "Now, as for you. What's your name?"

She looked rather uncomfortable. "You know the others' name. Why not mine?" She seemed pretty scared.

"If you're uncomfortable with revealing your name to me, I understand. I am like that too." I say. "But, please. To make it easier so I know I can trust you. What's your name?"

She gulped. "Yukiza. I come from the west."

"I'm Kurapika. You already know. I'd like to know a few things about you." I said.

She didn't seem to be as uncomfortable anymore. "What Nen type are you?" I asked.

"I'm a conjurer. I hide vines in my sleeves. Vines are my weapons." She said.

"Vines. Why vines. Why not something stronger?" i ask, beginning to get curious.

"I specialize in using the earth as my weapon." Yukiza said.

"Yukiza, is it okay if I called you Yuki?" She nodded.

"Okay, well, that earthquake back then, you seemed to have no effect whatsoever, why is that?" I ask.

"Because, I'm used to them by now."

"Okay. Well, you have a strong aura for vengeance. What are you avenging?" I asked.

She clenched her fists as I did when I spoke of the Kurtas. "The Kurtas. The Kurta clan."

I was surprised by this. "Why?"

She seemed to hesitate for a bit. "Their eyes. They were so beautiful but are now so ugly. Without the Kurtas owning them, they're junk." She said.

I could tell, she was neither lying nor telling the truth. I didn't want to ask her any further.

"Yuki, if you have any problems, ask me ok?" I said, smiling.

She nodded. "Ok."

**Me: End of chapter 3. This is getting kind of sad.**

**Killua: Someone, please, please, PLEASE comment.**

**Gon: thank you for reading. r&r**


	4. A Worldwide Hunt

A Worldwide Hunt

**Me: Hi ya! I'm back.**

**Kurapika: Should I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure why not? **

**Kurapika: lookalike5516 doesn't own any of hunterxhunter. Not its characters and not its contents. **

**Me: You bet!**

**Killua: She only owns her OCs and the fake cities and moves. (grin)**

**Gon: Enjoy!**

Yukiza's P.O.V

I watched the boss as she slept. Kurapika and I were the ones to now watch her. All the others had left for some rest. I was used to staying up a whole night. Kurapika must be too. Neon Nostrade was sleeping humbly on her king sized bed. Kurapika remained at the door for the hours. I gazed out the window, I was examining for trouble.

Nothing's going on. Not yet. I thought.

I looked at my leaf charm on my wrists. That would be my bracelets. I carefully watched the boss and returned to examining the streets. I didn't see anything suspicious. "Nothing's wrong." I sighed.

I turned to Kurapika. "Hey, Kurapika, why are you Neon's bodyguard? Are you in it for the money?" I asked, being careful not to wake the girl up.

He looked at me. He turned away from my eyes that were hungry for information. "I want revenge."

It was no surprise to me. "So, you're like me."

"You don't know why." He said.

"You're right. I don't. Can you tell me why?" I admitted.

He avoided my eyes but spoke. "I want to avenge the Kurtas. The Phantom Troupe may've wiped out the clan leaving a survivor. But, I can't stand it. Ever since then, I'm unable to even speak of spiders. I f I look at the creature with 8 legs, my eyes burn the colour of fire." He explained.

I suddenly become interested. "You mean it as... a metaphor?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Apparently not, because, you see," He turned to face me. "I am the surviving Kurta."

I saw his eyes burn the beautiful scarlet that happened when he was mad or had a strong emotion. My eyes burned scarlet, but were shown as purple instead. I removed my blue contacts to reveal the burning colour.

"Kurapika. You're not the last Kurta. I'm one too." I said.

His eyes softened. The scarlet left them. Mine calmed down themselves. "I've been looking across the globe for you." I said. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. "I thought you were killed."

He released me from a hug. "Yuki, you are also a Kurta." He said.

I nodded. "I was a survivor as well. You remember Ah mei?" I asked.

"Yes. Is she alive?" He was so determined to recover his lost clan. I shook my head sadly.

"No. No one survived but you and me. The Phantom Troupe wiped everyone out." I explained.

He was devastated. "I'm just happy someone survived. But, Yuki, I don't remember you."

I shook my head. "You wouldn't. I rarely saw you. That's when I ran into Mizuken. It was several months after you finished your training with him. I practiced Nen with him and he taught me about you. He discovered about my Scarlet eyes and sent me after you." I looked down at my bracelets. "He told me how you were a conjurer. An excellent one. It turns out that I am the same. Kurapika, my vines. They're not real. They are conjured by my Nen. They're forever unbreakable too. Like your chains. I use poisonous vines that conceal spikes that only those I wish for the vines to poison shall be poisoned." I continued. "My leaf charms, or, bracelets, also allow me to conjure a powerful flute that place anyone into a healing state, or a torture state."

Kurapika understood so far which made me glad. "You could be very useful you know Yuki."

I grinned. It was six o'clock. "You're flute works after all." He said. We snuck out and left two of the new bodyguards to protect the boss. We hopped in the limousine belonging to the Nostrade family. "Welcome Kurapika-you brought along one of the new recruits?" He asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "She proves to be very useful and talented. I would like to test her out against the Phantom Troupe. She has a hate for them just as much as I do."

"Kurapika. My vines they have a condition. They can't be used on anyone but a spider. Anyone besides that, I will perish before the eyes of everyone." I say. "I can't use it on anyone else."

He smirks. "Follow my lead, because I'm the same."

Kurapika's P.O.V

Yuki turns out to be a very impressive fighter. If she is what she says, she could be very useful. We arrive at the auction and the parade was just going on. I went in search for Gon with Yuki. We came upon Gon and Leorio. I skimmed the area. "Where are Killua and Horuka?" I asked.

"They went to buy some dessert. The Phantom Troupe haven't been sighted yet and no one's been killed." Leorio explain.

"We might think they're planning something right now." Gon said with a worried expression on his face.

"You might be right. The Phantom Troupe are probably underground right now. With this huge parade going on, they can easily steal treasure and goods without anyone noticing." Yuki said.

Gon and Leorio stared at her. They directed at her with their thumb. Their expressions read, 'who is this?'

"This is Yukiza, another survivor of the Kurta clan." I explained "And Yukiza, this is Gon and Leorio. Tall one is Leorio, short one is Gon."

"No way, she's a survivor of the Kurta clan!" Gon coos.

I nod my head. "Back to the task at hand. Where will the Phantom Troupe be. There would be an explosion or screaming if they were underground." I say.

Just as I began to speak, Killua and Horuka come back with treats in bags. The two were laughing. Killua was the first to notice. "Hi Kurapika!"

Horuka waved at me. The two joined the group while munching on sweets. "Okay, the two of us will go down to the underground safe, there will be clues there if the Phantom Troupe had attacked. I went underground with Yuki following behind.

"Will they really be there?" She asked.

I was speechless. I needed to be sure before I answered.

Once we reached it, no one was there but the guards. I walked up them. "Turn around please. Slowly." They did as I asked, knowing that i was a bodyguard of one of the hosts for the auction.

"Good, you're not being manipulated." I say.

Yuki looked at the safe's depository number. "90,000,000 objects are still in there. Nothing's changed."

I nodded. "Let's go back up." We left the safe and the guards to their business. We walked back up the stairs to the others. When we reached the top, people were beginning the auction. Gon, Killua, Leorio and Horuka ran towards us.

Gon was heaving. "They're here."

I nodded and my fists clenched. The chains around my fingers tightened. "I will kill them. Every last one of them."

"The Kurta clan will be avenged. I swear on my life,"

"I will kill them." We said in unison. Yuki's eyes turned the dark purple and mine became maroon.

"Let's go. I'm determined in bringing them down." I said. we walked towards the grand estate hall where the auction was being held. I turned to face Gon. "Does anyone know they're here?"

"I don't think anyone would. There would be screaming and racket that would be easily noticeable from out here." I stated.

I held my chin in my fingers. "That's true. But Gon, where exactly did you see them?"

"Three miles from here. They're approaching rapidly." He replied.

I nodded my head.

"I'm gonna kill them. Let's go." I commanded.

"Yes sir!" they all said. Gon was saluting me, as was Leorio. Killua didn't do a very strong salute.

"Let's just go kill some of them already. I'm starting to get bored." He said.

Horuka smacked him in the head and shouted wait. As we protected the door to the hall, a big black car pulled up to the front of the building. Inside was the Phantom Troupe. They unlatched the door and made their way towards the building. Their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer wasn't with them. The Phantom Troupe was grinning when they walked towards us. I gulped loudly.

"Out of our way." One of the members commanded.

"Come on. It'll be easy. Just step away from the door and you'll live." Another said.

"Not until I get my revenge!" I shouted alongside Yuki.

They're grins widened.

"Fine, a battle." They decided.

The battle was placed in different sections of to city. Yuki and I fought in the desert with two members of the troupe. Yuki's Nen spiked. Vines whipped out from both of her arms at a very swift pace. The thorns weren't shown for reasons. I paid more attention to my fight. I wrapped my prisoner around with chains and questioned him. But, apparently Yuki had accidentally allowed her prisoner to slip for a minute. She kicked me in the back which caused so much pain.

I quickly turned and kicked her back, sending her into the air. Yuki took the chance to wrap her in her vines. "Poisonous Roses" just as Yuki had called out her attack, thorns stuck out at all sides of the vines. My prisoner screamed as I punched him in the stomach and sent him to the next world in a spilt second.

As I turned around, I saw Yuki fly towards me. "What-" I got crushed by my brethren. She sat up. "Sorry Kurapika. I went easy on her." She grinned rubbing her head. Soon enough, that same girl that had Yuki flying, came head first against her. We both dodged.

In terms of intelligence and skills, she probably has it all. I thought.

I allowed a chain to fall and I slammed it against her. She flew into one of the mountains and came back up.

"Yuki, I need you to poison her again. It may be a chance for us to actually trap her and interrogate." I said.

Yuki had vines grow and slammed it against her. The poison of the vines was probably rushing through her veins.

She paralysed and stuttered. "W-why can't I move?"

Yuki walked closer towards her. "These vines are filled with the worst poison that causes you to paralyse and lose your Nen temporarily." She explained.

"Combined with my chain jail, there's no hope for escape." I include.

We stood side by side looking over our prisoner. My eyes burnt and my aura spike. Yuki's aura did as well. "Wh-what's going on?" our victim asked.

"One question. When you kill? Do you feel any sorrow or pain? Any guilt or distress?" Yuki asked.

Our hostage smirked. "Nope. Not a single emotion. Just pleasure."

Yuki's eyes burned the colour purple as mine burnt maroon. "How can you not feel anything but pleasure?" I screamed.

"It's beautiful to see people dying at your feet." She grinned "I will especially enjoy killing the both of you."

"So, about the scarlet eyes. Do you know anything about them?" I asked, calming down.

"No, I don't care about the treasure we collect. I'm just in it for the blood." She replied licking her lips.

I grunted. "You monster!"

"If you don't remember, let me bring the memory back." Yuki said, we both removed our contacts revealing the scarlet eyes that hid beneath.

"Remember?" I demanded.

She gasped. "Y-you're survivors! Ohhh I'm going to be have a good time killing you." She said.

"They truly were beautiful. Even these I had to remember. The scarlet eyes of the Kurtas. I requested a pair for myself, but the boss refused." She said smiling.

"This time, I'll have two." She grinned.

I snarled at her and Yuki glared. "Don't even try it. I doubt you'll even be able to breathe in seconds. Now, listen. My poison can be reversed. If you humbly tell us what we need truthfully, we'll let you live seventeen more minutes. If you lie,"

I shot one of my chains in her chest piercing it and hooking to her heart. "This chain will make sure your life won't live any longer."

"But, if you refuse to tell, I'll give you a taste of what a specialist can truly do!" Yuki shrieked.

"I'll join her just for the fun of it." I said. My eyes burnt and my chains began to tighten around her body.

The Earth began to shake as Yuki glared at the hostage. I stared at the ground. "You can control the earth!" I exclaimed.

She nodded. "I become a specialist once my eyes turn scarlet. My rage burns turning it into Nen. When I'm a specialist, I control the earth. I call it, Natural Wonders."

I grinned. "So do I."

"Are you done here?" I shouted at the victim.

"Not until your blood is spilt." She replied.

Suddenly, her blood splashed and poison dripped from her lifeless body. I watched in disgust. "I can't believe they feel nothing." I muttered.

Yuki shivered in the cold air. "I'm not used to the cold because it was the same temperature that very night."

I smirked. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and I held her close. She blushed. "I'll keep you warm. You don't have to be scared."

She snuggled into my chest. "I missed you Kurapika. Even though i rarely see you." She whispered.

I smiled while blushing, my hair covering my eyes. "I missed you too. We'll stick together. To make up for lost time."

We walked back to the city in the dead of night. The auction managed to go on. Even though some of them ran away.

**Me: Goodbye everyone! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Kurapika: I've never blushed before. Why are you making me now?**

**Me: Because you're in love baka!**

**Kurapika: (blushing)**

**Killua: My turn! R&r. (wink) **


	5. Don't Ever Let Go

Don't Ever Let Go

**Me: Ta da! I'm back. I update quickly. **

**Killua: Me too! I'm back. **

**Me: This is your story! Don't worry you and Horuka will get much much closer together. Trust me. (grin)**

**Killua: (blush)**

**Me: Someone! Disclaimer!**

**Horuka: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter or any of its characters. No matter how badly she wants them.**

**Killua: Luckily she has her OCs, fake scenes, cities and moves.**

**Me: Enough to make me happy. Enjoy!**

Horuka's P.O.V

It was still the dead of night and I went to go track down a member of the Phantom Troupe. I watched the trails carefully, checking my back from time to time. A trail of blood led from where I previously fought.

Flashback-

"Well, well, well. Seems I damaged you pretty badly. Care to tell me why you're limping?" He asked. His hair was like midnight and his eyes were lifeless.

"Like i would tell you anything baka!" I shouted.

"B-baka! You have nerve girly. That makes my urge to kill you stronger. But, unfortunately, I have to run." He said. He headed away from the auction site but I didn't care. I wanted him dead for everyone's sake.

End of flashback-

That's how I ended up here. I chased shadows with my silver hair dropping to my eyes. My wavy curly silver hair. I had to continuously push it back. "You look like a doll Horuka." My sister used to tell me when I saw her.

"Dolls don't kill Kazanumi." I muttered.

"Talk to yourself much?" The midnight stalker said behind me.

"It doesn't matter what I tell myself. Only that you'll die." I growled.

"Harsh words for such a doll." He grinned.

I blushed heavily and went in for the kill. He pinned me to the floor and released me later on.

"I would love to stay and chat, but, you have to die and I have to go." He smirked.

He cut me fiercely which sent me to the ground. I was sure I was dead. But i heard a conversation between the stalker and someone else. Someone familiar. "What the hell are you thinking you bastard?" The mysterious voice screamed. The last I heard was the slash of something sharp and the quick footsteps of someone.

I had completely passed out during that converse, so not much could be told.

Killua's P.O.V

I watched as the girl, the innocent doll like girl lay in my arms. She felt so cold. Her injury wasn't so major. But still, I hated that guy. How could he hurt such a beautiful girl like Horuka? Why am I thinking these things? I've only known the girl for two days. I watched her rest in my arms. She squinted her eyes. It was adorable really. I held her closer to me and ran the rest of the way back. She held tight to my shirt. I blushed as she snuggled closer towards me. She began to mumble some words too.

"Kazanumi... Beku... Hyuma... Arukka... Killua..." I blushed. Had she said my name or is that one of her brother's names. No. I was pretty sure she only had sisters.

When we reached the others, they began treating her immediately. Gon stayed by her side, telling her about our tales when we went to Heaven's Arena, how he punched Hisoka in the face and so on. Leorio treated her injuries and Kurapika stood by her. I had a mental breakdown. The one person who finally understood me, the first person who came the closest to a second me. I couldn't do anything but sit by her and hope.

"Listen Killua. You need to go to the hotel and stay for a few more nights. You won't be travelling to the Zoldyck's mansion. Not in her condition. Stay a few more days. Five will be the most. Kurapika and Light Nostrade have business to attend to so they will be staying a few more days. As for me, unfortunately I have to go. My results are beginning to rise in terms of health and medics." Leorio explained. "You won't do anything reckless right? I trust you Killua. Also because I know you care about her because she's like a younger sister to you. Or maybe more than that?" He said, getting mischievous.

"What are you saying old man?" I cried. He chuckled and chuckled not showing any signs of stopping.

I began to get pissed and walked towards the room Horuka rested in. Before I entered, I saw Kurapika beside her. I watched from the shadows as he stroked her hand. My body tensed as he did so. My hands clenched into fists and I put on a scowl.

"This could end up very bad." I muttered under my breath. Surely it wasn't loud enough for him to hear, but, his senses must've been improved.

He exited the room but murmured some words in my ear. "Take good care of her."

I began to tense again. What did he mean?

I looked at the innocent girl sleeping. She looked so content. I sat beside her like Kurapika did and I stared at her face. She somehow did resemble me. I was too frightened to touch her in case I woke her up.

We arrived at the Hotel after leaving the hospital. I carried her in my arms and I couldn't help but hold her close. My nails dug into her several times, but she didn't seem to mind.

In the hotel room, I rested her on the bed instead of the windowsill. I planned on sleeping there instead. "Gon. You sleep with Horuka. I'll lay on the windowsill." I said. My judgement seemed best, but Gon shook his head. "You handle her best Killua. You'll have to." He said.

I blushed at the sudden change of plans. I nodded and took my place beside her. It felt weird to tell you the truth. As I lay on the pillow, I began to drift off to sleep. I've never felt very tired before but eventually, I woke up at an early hour. Gon was asleep on the windowsill, his leg in midair leaning against the window. His hands lay off the windowsill and his mouth was wide open. I felt something strong clinging to my body. Each time i moved, the strength became tighter. I pulled the blanket off slightly to find Horuka's arms wrapped around me. I blushed. Her head laying in my lap several days ago didn't seem so bad. But this was just plain awkward. My blush seemed to burn my cheeks and it felt like fire. I tried to remove her arms once more but she mumbled in her sleep.

"Don't leave me Killua. I... need you. You're my dream and hopes come true." She mumbled. I blushed as she began to groan the more I moved, but eventually, I gave in. I didn't mind her arms around me and I really didn't mind being this close to her. I stroked her hair and smiled. She was so adorable like a baby kitten. Her beauty was like a doll, not those ugly ones but those expensive beautiful ones. Her arms were tightly wrapped around me and I eventually lay down asleep. I managed to dig one of my hands under her body and wrapped my arms around.

"Under one condition." I mumbled in her ear. "Don't ever leave me."

She smiled and whispered. "I won't." But, I didn't really hear it. I just thought she was breathing.

Horuka's P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning to find Killua sleeping beside me, holding onto me like a doll. I blushed and tried to shove him away. He wouldn't budge. I groaned. I scanned the room. We were in the same hotel last time and Gon was sleeping. I smiled. Killua looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb him. "Killua. Killua." I chimed.

He groaned. "Stop moving. It's too early to wake up."

I sweat dropped. "Um... Killua... it's 12 o'clock. In the afternoon."

His eyes shot wide open. "12 o'clock! Gon get up!"

Gon groaned. But he sat up in good condition like he woke up hours ago. "What's wrong?"

"It's 12 o'clock!" Killua shrieked.

"Ahhh!" Gon screamed.

"Shut up and help pack!" He said.

I got out of bed a winced in pain. Killua looked my way. "You don't have to help. You're not in good condition." He said.

"I can. And I will." I cried and made myself pick up some of the clothing lain all over the floor. I stopped before packing. "Where are we going?" I sweat dropped. "Leorio said you can't come to my place yet because of your condition, so, we're going somewhere fun. We're going to Whale Island. Gon's place. He'll show us around and stuff. It'll be fun!" Killua explained. "We booked a flight at the last minute." Killua explained.

"You're lucky to have survived you know. I don't know why. You were so helpless then but he didn't kill you. I wonder why?" Gon mumbled as he picked up some of his hunting gear.

Killua was hissing himself. "Stupid baka. Stupid stalking baka."

I could tell he was worried, or something else. "Hey, Killua, why are you so mad?" I asked with question.

He softened as he faced towards me. "Because you got really hurt. But, like Gon said. I wonder why he let you live?"

I was taken aback. "You don't want me alive?" I asked, with a feeling of hurt in my heart.

The two dropped their objects they were holding."Of course we want you alive!" They cried.

"How could you ever say such a thing?" Killua shouted, obviously angry with me.

Tears welled in my eyes because of his harshness. Gon walked up to comfort me. "It's okay. He just didn't want you to say such a thing. He really cares for you you know." Gon comforted me.

Killua blushed that Gon told me something that I don't think I should've known. I was so overwhelmed with emotion, I threw my arms around Gon and sobbed on his shoulder. Killua became enraged. His eyes were spitting fire. Any angrier his eyes may've turned red.

He separated the two of us with such force I landed smack against the wall. Gon was flown onto the bed. I winced in pain. Gon came to my side once more and Killua couldn't stand to look at me. I could tell he was hurt. "I'm sorry Horuka." He whispered an ran out the door.

Seeing him leave, made me, sad. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay by my side and nurture me. I stood up. The door was left wide open. My legs jolted after him. "Killua!" I cried. No answer.

Killua's P.O.V

Tears streamed down my face as I ran through the corridors of the hotel. There were twists and turns, but I kept moving. The floor seemed like a maze. I heard voices calling out for me but I didn't bother listening. I kept running and didn't care to stop. How could I make Horuka cry like that? I'm such a wreckless person. What are these feelings I'm having? The ones that are causing me to cry. I wiped away my tears and stopped. I hid in the corner of the corridor and heard the footsteps rummage through the hotel.

"Killua! Killua!" The voice shouted. My eyes shut and the tears poured. I remembered last night how sad I felt when she seemed so lifeless in my arms. The power of friendship was string. I had my answer. I felt so strongly for her, because it was as if she was a sister to me. As if she were my long lost twin even. My eyes were damp but tears had never fallen before. As an assassin, I make people cry. I've never shed a tear before, not out of happiness or of sadness.

"Killua." The voice became faint. "I'm sorry!"

My eyes widened. "Horuka." I murmured.

I stood on my feet and walked back the way I came. I couldn't find any signs of Horuka.

I watched the way I came, going different directions from time to time. As I came closer and closer to the corner of the hotel, one similar to mine but on a different side of the floor, I heard sobbing. I stared at the poor doll that sat there. My eyes were full of pity and mixed with sadness. I watched as she cried. I took several steps closer to her and spoke. "Hi, Horuka."

She wiped her tears away. "Killua. I'm sorry for saying such I thing. I-"

I hugged her cutting her from her sentence. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you and Gon. You're like my sister. The only one I've never had."

She hugged me back. "You forgive me?"

I smirked. "Of course."

**Me: Huggy, huggy, huggy! It's so sappy really.**

**Killua: I luck hugs too!**

**Horuka: I can't believe I got hurt.**

**Killua: It's okay. You'll heal. Hey, rate and review. **


	6. A Day Alone

A Day Alone

**Me: Okay! Back to Kurapika and Yukiza!**

**Kurapika: You're not doing doubles anymore?**

**Me: (nod) you bet. That was just for starters. Okay. Disclaimer!**

**Gon: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter or any of its characters.**

**Leorio: Just her fake stuff.**

**Me: Hey! Who let you in here?!**

**Leorio: Kikiki**

Yukiza's P.O.V

I woke up in the early morning to find nobody around. I went in search for the boss for our assignment today, but he left along with Neon for a shopping spree. Most of the bodyguards had left to join them while others were asleep after late research. I headed over to the kitchen to find no one around. Neon's chefs had all left for the shopping spree. I skimmed the kitchen and found very little ingredients.

I sweat dropped. No wonder why they left for ingredients.

I had a small meal of noodles and egg. After the small breakfast I decided to do a bit of research in Neon's library. I read different books on auctions, crime and went on the internet for information on the Phantom Troupe.

As I read on about the group, I couldn't help thinking about last night.

Flashback-

I shivered in the cold air. "I'm not used to the cold because it was the same temperature that very night."

Kurapika smirked. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he held me close. I blushed. "I'll keep you warm. You don't have to be scared."

I snuggled into his chest. "I missed you Kurapika. Even though i rarely see you." I whispered.

He smiled while blushing, his hair covering his eyes. "I missed you too. We'll stick together. To make up for lost time."

We walked back to the city in the dead of night. The auction managed to go on. Even though some of them ran away.

End of flashback-

Remembering it made me blush. "Well, I don't think he was telling the truth. Where is he now?" I muttered under my breath. I decided to take my mind off the Phantom Troupe, the auction and all my troubles. I opened an algebra book and science book and started brushing up on my academics. "I always did suck at my studies." Suddenly, the doors to the library were opened up. This was some hotel room I'm telling you. I watched the doors open but couldn't see the person who opened them. They didn't know I was here, so I thought I could use this to my advantage. I snuck around the library every time their steps came closer. I eventually began running and his steps caught up to mine. My arms were caught and I was held against someone's chest.

"Caught you." The voice said.

I looked up into the black eyes of Kurapika. "Kurapika." I whispered happily.

He released me from his grasp. "What are you doing sneaking around the library?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I got bored and decided to do some studying."

He nodded. "Well, you weren't doing very well."

I blushed. "Yeah. I was never very good at academics." I admitted.

He smiled. "Since the boss will probably be leaving for the rest of the day. I'll help you learn. Don't worry, I know all this stuff. I learnt it when I was little."

I thought of a whole day with Kurapika doing nothing but studying.

_Well, if it's for studying_... I thought.

"What subject do you want to learn first?" He asked.

I thought for a minute. "Can I start with science?"

He nodded. "Let's begin."

I sat at a table with a pencil beside me. A book was placed in front of my eyes. I sweat dropped. "Um… What do I do now?"

He gave me a glimpse as he skimmed for a book to read. "Read it first. You need to know what you're learning before you actually learn it." He continued looking for his book.

I read the text on the wildlife in our world. I kept on reading about the odd creatures in the world around. By then, Kurapika had found his book and sat beside me. He was reading a college grade science book. I finished the text regarding the creatures and Kurapika closed his book. "You done?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Okay. I'll test you. Show me the cover of it." I handed him my book and he questioned me.

I hesitated from time to time but I managed to get most of them correct. "Um… well. You got a pretty good score. I guess." He murmured.

"How bad?" I asked.

He bit his lip and hesitated. "Four out of fifteen." He hesitated.

I gaped. "I'm that bad!" He nodded. "It's okay. You just need practice. Like Gon." He said.

I looked at him. "Who's Gon?"

He looked at me. "You want to know about my friends?" He smiled.

I lit up. "Yeah!" He smiled. He looked very happy to introduce me to his friends. "Okay. If you want to learn about them, I will. For each answer you answer correctly, I'll give you an answer to a question for an answer to one of mine."

"Yay!" I cheered. "Okay. Five times seventy eight?" He asked. I thought and used paper to figure out my answer. "Three hundred and ninety." He clapped. "Correct. Math is for Killua. Ask me any question about him."

I hesitated. "How old is he?"

"Twelve." He answered quickly. "Next. How many bones in a Liluf?"

"Twenty seven. My favourite number!" I clasped my hands together.

He nodded. "Correct. A question about Gon."

"Can I have a picture?" I asked.

Kurapika shuffled through his bag. He handed me a picture of a boy with black spiky hair and green as highlights. The boy looked very bright and cheerful He looked pretty adorable too. I smiled at the picture. "He's so adorable!" Kurapika flinched and quickly put the picture in his bag. "Let's continue."

I awed. "Can I keep the picture?" I asked hopefully.

He hesitated. "Fine. But pay attention."

I smiled. He handed me the picture and I smiled at it. We continued and I knew almost everything he knew about his friends. I looked at the clock and the time had only passed by an hour. We sweat dropped.

"Only one hour. What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"The others left for some business. Neon won't be coming back and the Phantom Troupe won't be attacking for some time. They need to recover from their injuries." He explained. He brightened. "I collected my pay yesterday even though I refused." He held two pouches in his hand each containing a large amount of money judging by how much the packet bulged. "How much is in there?" I asked.

He shrugged "Judging by the weight and the height, about five million yen." He said calmly.

I shrieked. "Five million yen!"

He nodded. "We're allowed to use it however we want."

I smiled. "Let's go shopping!"

Kurapika's P.O.V

I walked through the town beside Yuki. She seemed to look at all objects around her. I smiled at her enthusiasm. As she looked at potted plants, I watched her in content. I smiled at her.

What should I get? I thought.

I looked around the square. I spotted a stand selling ice cream. I smiled and called the man who owned the stand. I asked for two flavors. Chocolate and vanilla. I favor chocolate (I don't actually know what his favourite flavor is. I just like chocolate. ;P) I'm hoping Yuki likes vanilla. I walked towards the girl who sat with roses in her hands blushing. "What's wrong Yuki? Which flavor?" I asked. "Chocolate." I froze. "Great."

She sweat dropped. "Or do you want it?" She asked.

I got an idea. "How about we share it?" I suggested. She nodded. "Let's do it. Come on. What are we supposed to do with the vanilla?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'll eat it and share the chocolate."

I caught sight of Killua in the square beside Horuka. I waved towards them and went running. Yuki grabbed her roses and went running behind me. "Hi Killua. What are you doing?"

He caught a glimpse of me. "Nothing much. Shopping."

They held bags containing thousands of chocolates. "For chocolates." I sweat dropped.

He giggled. But when he stopped, he took notice of Yuki. "Wow, who's the girl? She's like a kitty." Killua squeaked. (Never thought that would happen did you) She blushed and held the roses tighter.

"This is Yukiza. She's one of Neon's new bodyguards." I explained. "Yuki, this is Killua. The one with silver hair."

"Anyway, here's some ice cream you guys can share." I said.

Killua and Horuka smiled. "I love vanilla!" They cried in unison. The two began to giggle.

"Come on. Let's go. I saw a sale on chocolates." Killua cried.

The two dashed off. "Nice meeting you Yukiza!" The two cheered.

I smiled and turned to face Yuki. She was blushing madly. "Um… Yuki? Are you still here?" I asked waving a hand over her eyes. I shrugged. "Oh well. More ice cream for me." As I was about to take a lick, Yuki shouted stop at me. We both laughed. "Come on. Let's go shopping." I said.

We searched the square. Yuki bought flowers and earth charms. I found some earth charms that would help with Nen. Just as we were about to conclude our shopping spree, I found a stand that came of interest. "Yuki, have a look at this." I said walking towards the stand. We read the sign above.

"Mystic Objects from Old Ruins." We murmured.

Yuki walked in and found two pendants. They weren't similar and there were only one of each. She picked the two up. "Look familiar to you?" She asked holding the two up. I looked closely. When put together the two pendants, which I should include, are made of a special type of wood, made a heart that together wrote Kurta.

My eyes widened. "These pendants, they're made of Kurta wood. And, they were sacred objects to the Kurta." He muttered.

She nodded. "These two were sacred objects. They're scarlet which is pretty uncommon for bark."

I bought the two and tied one around my neck and picked the other one up and tied it around Yuki's neck. She blushed as she held my long curled hair. My fingers sometimes touched the skin of her back causing her to blush. Once I finished, she released her hair and allowed it to flow down her back.

"Let's go." She grinned. We didn't spend so much money which was pretty good I guess.

When we arrived home, I headed straight for my room in the bodyguard headquarters. I placed the items I bought in some designated place in the room. I sighed and decided to pay a visit to Yuki. She was in her room sighing over the roses she owned.

I walked into her room. "Um… Yuki. Is it okay if I stay?"

She darted around and saw me. "Um… sure Kurapika."

I saw how she tended to the roses as if they were a child. "Hey, Yuki. Who gave you the roses ?" I asked. I thought someone must've given them to her. No one tends their flowers that way, unless given by someone you love.

She blushed. "A friend. He gave them to me as a gift."

I nodded. "Do… you like him?" I asked. My hair covered my eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know." She answered.

"Yuki. You have to stop seeing him." I said coldly.

She looked worried now. "Why?"

I faced another direction. "Because," I hesitated. "Because he'll get caught up in the battle and he might die as a poor innocent victim. The Phantom Troupe can use him against you if they knew."I lied.

Tears filled my eyes. Why was I lying? What made me say such a thing to Yuki? I don't know anymore. I thought Ii would know, but I'm clueless when it comes to myself.

I felt a soft ouch wrapping around my stomach and a chest on my back. "Thanks for caring. I thought you did it out of jealousy." She whispered.

My head jolted. "Never."

Jealousy wasn't something I have ever dealt with. It's never happened to me before. Well not like this.

My tears stopped. I loved her touch.

All of a sudden the doors slammed open.

"Kurapika! I have something I need to tell you!" A strange voice called out.

**Me: So. What did you think? Who do you think talked in the last speech?**

**Kurapika: Why doesn't Gon show up anymore?**

**Me: Not until the wedding scene. Answer my question.**

**Kurapika and Yuki: (Gaping) **

**Me: Joking! Actually, I'm not. There is a wedding scene. Answer my question!**

**Leorio: R&r**


	7. On Our Way To Whale island

On Our Way To Whale Island

**Me: Wow. I think I should stop doing this so quickly. Hey! People. What happened to the reviews. If you don't like my stories, plz tell me why in the nicest way possible and I'll make the changes.**

**Killua, Horuka, Kurapika, Yukiza, Gon, Leorio: (Sniffle)**

**Me: Please. Review.**

**Killua: And (sniff) to think (sniff) this was my story**

**Me: (pat Killua) let's start.**

Killua's P.O.V

I settled my issues with Horuka and we walked into the room with her under my arm. Gon had finished packing and was reading about his dad. It was very hard to find information about the guy. Horuka lifted my arm off of her. "Hey. Killua. How about this? We stay as friends. Nothing more than that? If we love each other. Brotherly, sisterly love. Okay?" She smiled.

My heart beated faster but I was hurt. Why was I hurt? I don't know.

I nodded. "Sure."

Gon smiled. "I'm guessing you figured everything out. Yay!" He cheered.

I smiled myself and saw Horuka blush. That was one of my little kitten actions. Gon's the dog, I'm the cat. "Come on. Let's go. We have to take an airship to Whale Island." I said. We picked up our bag and left the room. Horuka left the money on the table so they could collect it. We left the room heading straight for the elevator. We stopped before walking towards the elevator. We looked from left to right. We all sweat dropped.

"Um… Horuka? Do you remember the way to the elevator?" I sweat dropped.

She shook her head. "My eyes were filled with tears then." She muttered avoiding eye contact with me.

I sighed. "Come on. Let's look for a map."

We found a map that led straight to the elevator. I memorized the directions. "Let's go." Horuka said. We headed left, right, and then right again and then left, then a final left. We found the elevator and pressed the button. The three of us played scissors paper-rock-while waiting. The elevator made the beeping sound and opened.

The ride down wasn't so exciting. The lobby was packed with people and we made our way out. Horuka stretched in the sun. "Oh I love the sun. I wonder how Arukka's doing." She mumbled. I stared at her. She had long flowing silver hair and beautiful eyes that shined even though they seemed so lifeless. Her delicate body was as light as a feather and she had a very annoying personality but yet she was so cheerful and kind. I love my little sister. Well, even though she's not my sister. I blushed and Gon giggled. I stopped. "What?!" I cried.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He continued giggling again.

I slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?" He whined.

I giggled now. Gon walked over to Horuka. "You ready for Whale Island? Mito-san will be so happy to see you!" He grinned.

We walked towards the airport (I don't actually know what they call the place) and joked as we did. I bought a box of chocolates while Gon and Horuka were looking at ice cream. I watched them. I felt left out. But I knew Gon was my best friend. He just wanted to make Horuka feel wanted.

"So, um, what flavor do you want?" The ice cream man asked.

When Gon pressed his hand against the glass, it slipped and intertwined with Horuka's. I watched. The two blushed and turned. I threw the box away when I finished and felt something boil in my stomach. I walked towards the two and shoved them apart. I avoided eye contact. "Let's go."

I saw Gon and Horuka smiled at each other then followed me. My fists clenched. As we passed a café, I saw two people, they both looked very familiar. My eyes widened. Phantom Troupe. I suddenly stopped and pulled the two into an ally. They both looked confused. "Killua, what's wrong?" Gon asked. "Are you okay?" Horuka asked getting closer to me. I blushed at the closeness. "Two members of the Phantom Troupe are right outside the ally. They know we're friends of Kurapika. They'll kill us." I said.

Horuka looked down. "I'll kill them. It's okay. I'll protect you guys." She smiled.

"This isn't a joke Horuka! You know how they are. You almost died the last time!" I cried.

"That's because I was careless! I'll be more careful." She murmured.

I clenched my fists. "We can't take a chance."

She got even closer until her nose nearly touched mine. "If I die, I'll never forgive myself. If I die, you can curse me. But, this is something I have to do. I need to do it." She said, her breath tickling my face.

"Fine." I muttered.

She smiled and hugged me. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She murmured.

I blushed as Gon stood staring. "Don't die Horuka. If you need help, you have to call for us." Gon said seriously.

She smiled and walked out into the open. The Phantom Troupe members were still walking towards us and Horuka just stopped them in their tracks. "It's, it's a friend of the chain user." One of them said.

The other grinned. "Let's kill her."

I clenched my fists and walked into the open. "You'll never kill her, not if I have something to say about it." I growled.

Gon followed me. "You have to kill us first."

Horuka smiled and seemed like she wanted to hug us, but this wasn't the right time.

"Okay, let's fight." One of them said.

Horuka somehow took us out of the city to avoid hurting innocents. "Let's start. I promised I wouldn't kill anyone from then on, but promises were made to be broken." I grinned.

Gon and I handled the guy, Horuka took the girl. She stood here looking calmer than ever and we were stressing. How can she be so calm? I thought.

It's okay Killua. I heard in my head, except it wasn't one of my thoughts.

Horuka is that you? I thought.

Yes. Listen, the Phantom Troupe is dangerous and will do anything to kill you.

I know. How can I hear you?

I have the ability to.

I stopped thinking and Horuka's voice stopped projecting in my head. I wonder if it was even real.

I pounced on the Phantom Troupe member but they dodged and Gon came and hit him in the leg.

"Hey, that tickled." The guy said.

This guy definitely beats us in both intelligence and power, but we can use that to our advantage.

Gon and I circled him and punched the side of his body, my nails shot out and I stabbed them into him. Surely knives won't have any effect to him, but these weren't knives, they were sharper and more deadly. The guy growled in pain.

We leaped away. "Impressive." he commented.

"Gon, let's kill him." I said. My eyes were now pale and my rage fired. I held my nails up so they were in view, and the next thing I saw, was blood. Blood everywhere. It was disgusting. It stained my fingers and I looked disgusted.

Horuka's P.O.V

I was up against an intelligent Phantom Troupe member. It would be fun. "So, how do you want to do this?" I asked.

She smirked. "I kill you of course."

I shrugged. "Fight to the death. Let's go."

She moved swiftly but I just lifted my leg quickly to make a backwards kick. Apparently it worked. I didn't even have to look. She was kicked away from me. I turned to face her. "My turn." I suddenly began running quickly around her, sucking out all of her air. Once she couldn't breathe anymore, I decided to use Black Twilight. As I redid the moves Killua had done to me, I managed to bring her to her knees. No one, not even a Phantom Troupe member could resist the torture Black Twilight brought. Her screams were my fuel and my eyes had turned as pale as Killua's did when he was ready to kill. My teeth grew to their sharp knife like points. It was like thousands of knives, no something stronger and sharper, sticking out of my white gums. My pale skin was stained with blood. Her screams continued and my teeth grinded. I went in for the kill. I ran at her and chomped off her head. I spat the head out.

I gave one quick look at her lifeless body. "You're blood isn't even worth tasting." I spat.

The male stared at me with fear. I grinned. "Don't worry. I won't mess with you. Not until they want help." I said, gesturing towards the two. Killua thanked me through his thoughts.

I watched them fight, the male even tried to kill me at times. But when he did, I kicked him in the face and Killua stabbed him. Even after Killua's sharp nails, he still managed to survive.

Once the guy was nearly down I got up from my place and walked towards him without allowing him to notice.

Blood smears the heart,

As pain plays its song.

Pitiful lies wrapped up in one,

The song mourns death.

As pale eyes watched in curiosity,

Death opens his door.

One bite in the head and blood smear,

That body became lifeless.

The body truly was lifeless after a bite in the head. I spat the blood out. "I swear, their blood just isn't sweet enough." I muttered.

"I think I'd prefer yours Gon. Or Killua's." I said.

The two gulped and looked at one another.

"You're scaring us!" Gon whined.

I smiled at him. "I'm only joking."

We finally arrived at the airport thingy. I snacked on some chocolate and Killua stole some of them. Gon left us both alone as he went to go get some candy for the two of us and didn't want us to know what he was getting. The two of us groaned. "I'm sooo bored." I groaned.

"You know it." He groaned.

Killua shifted a bit and his hand rested on mine. I don't think he noticed otherwise he would've moved it. The more his hand touched mine, the more I blushed. Eventually, I pulled my hand out from underneath and shuffled away from him. He looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked as if nothing happened.

"Nothing." She murmured. She continuously glanced at him. Gone came hurdling back with a bag in his hand. "Killua, here's your treat," Gon said throwing Killua a box of Robo chocolates.

"Nya!~" He cried.

"And here's your treat Horuka!" He said, passing me a chocolate heart.

"Woof." She said dryly, trying to tease Killua.

"Shut up." Gon and I laughed.

When we finished our treat, we made our way for the boarding dock. "Hurry, it's going to leave!"

We jumped through the scan and made our way to the hovercraft. "Yay!" We all cried. We sat in the hovercraft, Killua by Gon's side. "We're gonna meet Kurapika soon. Poor him, I wonder how he's going?" Gon thought.

Horuka shrugged. She missed Kurapika more than ever. "Come on. Let's stop moaning. We should get some rest. It's gonna be a long ride." I said. The two nodded and slowly drifted off. The morning sun eventually found its way through the window and woke me up. As I began to stretch, some intense pain filled my waist.

"God, what's with my waist? Did someone hold onto me in their sleep or something?" What I saw just made me all the more right.

"Killua. Of course." I muttered. The more I moved, the more he groaned and held tighter. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out this way, so I just let him sleep.

The problem was he kept getting tighter and tighter. He will squish my organs eventually. I had to get out. I couldn't move most of my body, so I thought of only one thing. I leaned closer to his head and kissed him gently on his head. He slowly began to release. To tell you the truth, I didn't' actually think it would work.

We were arriving in Whale Island, and Killua was holding onto me. I got up and woke Gon. Then Killua naturally woke up himself. "Are we there yet?" He moaned.

I smiled. "Yeah. We're here."

**Me: Now, don't forget. Rate and Review please. I would love to make more chapters for people and want to know how to make them happy while I do so. So please, tell me what's wrong, and I'll fix it up right away.**

**Killua: Hoped you enjoy.**

**Horuka: Spread the word! **


	8. Neon Nostrade! Kurapika Nostrade?

Neon Nostrade, Kurapika Nostrade, Maybe

**Me: I'm sorry for not updating quickly. School's a bother. But I'll be updating for the time being now. So bear with me here. Okay, here we go. KurapikaxYuki, well Yukiza**

**Yuki: Why'd you say my full name?**

**Me: Why don't you like it?**

**Yuki: I do it's just, **

**Kurapika: Hi what's going on-**

**Me: BAKA! I was listening to a very important answer! (kick Kurapika in the head)**

**Yuki: Now I forgot.**

**Me: NOOOO! Stupid Kurapika (continuously kicking him in the head)**

**Yuki: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter. But she wishes.**

Kurapika's POV

Neon Nostrade ran through the doors of her very large hotel room. "Kurapika! Kurapika! I just got a crazy idea." The girl cried.

"What is it mistress?" I asked. Yuki took the opportunity to exit the room. "Meet me in my room."

Once Yuki left, "Let's Get Married!"

"What!?" I cried.

"Neon, you have to be joking. You can't pull Kurapika into one of your crazy dreams. He's free to do whatever he wants." My boss Light Nostrade said.

"Fine, Kurapika, do you wanna get married." Neon asked, with a slight smile on her face and her innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry mistress. I have no time for a relationship." I said.

Neon looked depressed. I knew that you're never allowed to disappoint your mistress. I sighed and replied. "I'll give it some thought."

Neon clapped. "Yay!"

I sighed. "What am I to do?"

Light Nostrade pulled me into a room to have a chat with the me. My only fear currently is that Yuki will find out. I can't allow my new friend to figure out she'll be all alone. Besides, I didn't want to make the girl upset. I knew she would be absolutely in despair if she ever found out one of her only friends is getting married by his own fate.

"I'm sorry for this Kurapika. You don't have to go along with her shenanigans of course. You have a mind of your own. Don't allow Neon to control your personal life just because she's your current boss. I won't allow her to. She owes you her life. You saved her from the disastrous criminals, and returned her fortunetelling abilities." Light explained.

I nodded. "I don't mind marrying your daughter, just as long as Yukiza is kept in the dark about this."

Light nodded and a weak smile formed on his face. "Thank you Kurapika. But, you don't have to."

I shook my head. "It is my duty to keep the mistress safe. I will do what I must to keep her safe."

I exited the room. Light received an urgent phone call, so I excused myself. Yuki sat in her room waiting for me to come and tell her what happened. "So, what's going on?" she giggled.

I sighed. "Nothing much. Neon's just being, well Neon."

She groaned. "I expected more from the daughter of Light Nostrade."

Well, if you wanted more, you definitely got it Yuki. I couldn't stop thinking about how Neon supposingly blurted out about the marriage. It was so sudden too. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Neon, I was trying to get close to you so I could get you to trust me. I didn't expect a marriage. She'll be expecting me to say yes, since I'm one of her best friends.

"How about we go do something later?" Yuki asked.

I smiled a bit. "We already went on a shopping spree."

She smiled brightly. "Not go shopping. I wanna meet your friends. I've met Killua and Horuka. They're better in person might I add. But, I also want to meet Gon and Leorio. I'm aware of I've met them already, but I want to know what they're like. I wanna know if the same effect will happen." She cried.

I couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm. "Okay. I'll give Gon a ring. We'll meet at an ice-cream shop. Killua and Horuka will also be joining us."

She clapped her hands. "This'll be so fun."

I walked out of the room. As promised, I made the call. "Uh, hi Gon. It's Kurapika. Listen, if you're not busy, can you come to the ice cream parlor in town? What? You already left. That was quick. A few days ago I saw Horuka on a bed, I know she's good again, but, this quickly?"

We're at Whale island already. Sorry we can't meet up. But, you guys can come to Whale island right? Or is Neon keeping you back? Gon asked from the other end of the line.

"It's Neon." I replied.

Okay. So, can you come or can you not? Yuki-chan wants to meet us right?

"I'll ask Neon to allow us to go. I'll say it's to meet up with some contacts for information on the Phantom troupe. I'll also request for some information okay Gon?"

Gon giggled on the other end. "Okay. Fine by me."

I hung up and made my way to Neon's room. I had to answer her question of marriage and take Yuki to see Gon and the others. I opened the doors to Neon's room and saw the girl look through some new clothing. "Ahh Kurapika! Do you have an answer?"

I nodded. "I'll marry you Neon. But only if it's kept a secret from Yukiza, your surviving female bodyguard and if I'm allowed to go to Whale Island with her to search for information from some contacts."

She squealed. "Okay, you can go. How long will it be?" she said returning to her normal self.

To tell you the truth, I didn't know myself. I was just planning on visiting. But I guess it can be some form of holiday. I decided we should stay for four days. One for work and the three for leisure. "Four. My reasons are secrets. All I can tell you is that work will be involved. Yukiza shall be brought along as she is one of my top partners. She shall accompany me to Whale Island and we won't be followed. Neon, you must avoid continuously calling me like you usually do, as it will disturb my work. You have to promise this Neon." I spoke.

Neon understood perfectly. "Of course. I will try to avoid calling. I shall wait patiently for you and I won't question your reasons. I shall also assign miss Yukiza to you. Be careful with her. I need a lot of body guards."

I nodded. Neon continued skimming through her clothes with her maids as I walked back to Yuki's room. "Yuki, we're going to Whale Island to meet Gon and the others. I've booked the tickets required to go (he did it on his phone. It has good wi-fi :p) now we just have to pack. We're leaving today in an hour." I announced.

She clasped her hands. "Thank you Kurapika. I can finally get know your friends better."

I smiled. "Let's get packing."

Yuki's POV

I was so happy. I stared at the roses my 'friend' gave me. I wasn't interested in the flowers at the moment. I just wanted to pack to go to Whale Island. It would all be new. I couldn't wait, so I stuffed half of my closet in the luggage. I had no idea how long we were staying there for so I ran to Kurapika's room to find out.

"I have to marry her." I heard Kurapika mutter to Melody.

"You don't have to marry the boss you know Kurapika. She has to accept the fact that she can't have all she wants." Melody reassured.

He sighed. "I know, but she seemed so cheerful. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I'm lost in my own feelings. I have to sort things out."

Melody looked depressed and worried. "But you're also going on that trip with Miss Yuki. How can you deal with two different things in two different worlds?"

I clenched my fist. Melody wasn't saying anything threatening or painful, so why do I care so much. "I just, need a break from his world. This world of danger. This trip with Yuki and my friends can seriously help. I need to go." Kurapika said.

"Are you willing on letting go of everything for the boss? Isn't that a bit too much. You won't be able to spend as much time with your friends. Yuki will be alone. Besides Rhythm, who else does she have?" Melody asked.

Kurapika sighed. "I seriously don't know anymore. I thought, if I married the mistress, she would be able to clear up my worries."

Melody became more concerned. "Kurapika, from the bodyguards', Light and my perspective, she seems to be making the situation worse."

"I'm just confused. When I'm with Yuki, she makes me lose all my worries, her happy go lucky personality makes me smile. It feels like, if I disappoint her, that personality will just vanish. I'll be with the mistress again. I really want to make Yuki happy." He explained. I smiled at his compliment. It even made me blush. Holy crap! Why am I blushing?!

Melody smiled. "You should go on this holiday. When you come back, answers will flow more easily."

Kurapika smiled. "Thank you Melody. You're a good friend."

I felt tears well in my eyes. Kurapika was engaged to Neon Nostrade. I don't know why I was crying. All I could do was run to my room and hide away. I would need to get ready. Forty minutes remained. Once my tears cleared up, a knock sounded at my door. I opened it. At the door, was the boss. "Hi Yuki!" She cheered.

"Hi boss. What brings you here?" I asked.

She wandered into my room. "Kurapika told me you two were leaving soon. I decided to help you prepare." Neon said.

I smiled at her kindness. "Thanks boss."

Neon shook her head. "I like you Yuki. Kurapika seems to too! Call me Neon or mistress if you wish."

I beamed "Thanks Neon!"

She grinned. "No problem."

We sat in the room, packing numerous clothing into my luggage. Neon and I had an interesting conversation about Kurapika. We talked about how he first came and how ominous he looked at first. But now the life has returned to his face and he's opened up to more people.

"I think, Kurapika has made the most of his time here. Once the Phantom Troupe is defeated and everything settles down, Kurapika will leave to continue other purposes. He will leave me and daddy. I, admit, after the months, Kurapika's protected me every day, he won't leave me alone to fend for myself. Once he leaves, I'll be all alone." Neon said.

"You might even say, that I've grown an attraction to him." Neon blushed.

I stopped folding her clothes. "I understand."

Neon closed the suitcase and handed it to me. "Have a good time at Whale Island okay?"

I smiled "Arigatou Neon-san."

Kurapika stood at the door with his luggage in hands. I held my bags and stared at him.

_I know, but she seemed so cheerful. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I'm lost in my own feelings. I have to sort things out._

I couldn't get that sentence out of my mind.

Kurapika stood there nonchalantly. When he noticed me, he smiled. "Are you ready?"

I was unprepared, I didn't know how to answer. "Yeah."

"Let's go."

-Time Skip-

Kurapika's POV

I was running with Yuki to the next airship. We were rather late, there was a jam of traffic. I couldn't help but watch Yuki follow after me. We rushed through the check-in point and quickly made our way to the departure zone. When we were so close, Yuki just happened to fall down. "Come on Yuki, we're gonna be late." I cried.

"I can't get up. I can't stand." She replied.

I picked up the delicate girl and carried her on my back. I ran with her on my back to the departure zone. She felt so warm against my back. Her chest pressed against my back and she heaved heavily on my neck. "Are, we there yet?" she asked.

I gave a slight nod. "We're here."

Neon had gone ahead and upgraded our flight tickets. She booked both of us a first class flight and made sure the two of us received good hospitality. We handed over our tickets and ran into the airship before it had the opportunity to leave. We walked into a large airship, much more different from a normal flight. The seats seemed to be more comfortable and was good for Yuki's condition. She was squirming with pain. "I can take a bashing from a Phantom Troupe member but yet I'm defeated by a small sprained ankle." Yuki joked.

I gave a small giggle, because it was true.

"Tomorrow. We'll see them. We'll see my friends. All of them in Whale Island." I lay my chin on top of Yuki's head. It was currently sunset and she didn't seem to mind. The two of us drifted to sleep.

Yuki's POV

I was sure Kurapika was already asleep. I didn't have to open my eyes to see that he was clearly asleep. I breathed deeply into his hair. His head was currently on my shoulder. Most of the passengers on board were all drifting to sleep or were already in the state. I looked at Kurapika. How long ago had it been when I first met him back in the Kurta clan. I never paid attention to him. But, I learned how to care. When I found out about the outside world, I grew greatly interested. I learned how to speak the language.

Neon and Kurapika are going to get married. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. "Kurapika," I breathed. "I just wanted to let you know, that I knew. I don't know why you don't want me to know. But I do."

I wasn't satisfied with what I said. It didn't speak my whole purpose. So, I rephrased what I said. Something that would say everything.

"Kurapika, I love you…"

….

**Me: Well, well, well, managed to squeeze in a confession too. I'm on a roll.**

**Kurapika: So, I'm officially Neon's fiancé?**

**Me: yep!**

**Yuki: Why do you have to use the world love? Why me**

**Me: stop sooking. Be happy you're not with Leorio**

**Yuki&Kurapika&Me: stare~(stare at Leorio)**

**Leorio: what's that supposed to mean? Hey!**

**Me: tune in next time.**

**Gon: R&R **


	9. Here We Are?

Here We Are! Sun, Sand and Monsters?

**Me: Well, well, well. People, I am so happy with my work. I just want to thank my readers who took the time to read my story. It means a lot.**

**Killua: Thanks Hizako for your kind review. I guess you're lookin' forward to more chaps.**

**Kurapika: Arigatou for your comment. It means the world for the author.**

**Me: I think the next four chapters will be some of the best because there will be lots of fluff! I don't know what does hunterxhunter and fluff have in common, but oh well.**

**Gon: This is going to be exciting! **

**Kurapika: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter or any of its characters or places.**

**Killua: her stuff is fraud so don't look up to her too much.**

**Me: Killua, what did you say? (threatening voice)**

**Killua, Kurapika and Gon: (gulp) **

**Killua: ON TO THE STORY!**

Killua's POV

Horuka, Gon and I were waiting at the airport waiting for Kurapika and Yuki. The two were arriving shortly, so we decided to wait for them. Gon fiddled with a free puzzle toy thingy he got from a man who was giving out free stuff. Horuka and I were playing chopsticks (you know, the game with your fingers). I hit one of Horuka's fingers to add up the total of four on her hand. I was beginning to get bored of the game and judging by her face, Horuka was agitated about her boredom and how Kurapika was growing late. Seriously? What does that girl see in him? Kurapika's no different me and Gon, well he might be stronger I guess.

When a bell sounded, we discovered it signaled the landing of Kurapika's aircraft. The three of us quickly grabbed our bags and raced to the arrival gate. We stood before it waiting for our blonde haired friend and his 'girlfriend' to step out. Kurapika and Yuki stepped out through the gate and were murderously hugged by Gon. Horuka stood beside me. She wasn't going to go hug him? That wasn't something you saw every day. I gripped her shoulder and tightened it. I gave her a reassuring smile and she was glad to see me giving her some comfort.

Kurapika steppe over to us. He introduced us to Yuki. The last time we met her, it was a vague moment and we didn't even stay as a group long enough for us to get to know one another.

"So? Are you a geek like Kurapika?" I asked casually.

Kurapika sweat dropped and Yuki shook her head. "Apparently Kurapika's too smart for me. Lots of people are too smart for me." She mumbled.

I noticed how Yuki was shy around other people. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Killua and this is Gon and Horuka." The two grinned when I introduced them.

"You're one of the remaining Kurtas?" Gon asked.

Yuki nodded weakly while biting onto her lip. "Oh, do you not wanna talk about it?" Gon said, he was ashamed of bringing back a painful memory.

Yuki closed her eyes and then reopened them. "What's in the past is in the past. I'm focusing on today, and that's getting my revenge." She smiled.

"That sounds an awful lot like referring back to the past." Horuka and I said in a monotone voice.

"Come on! I want to take you to aunt Mito's house. I want to show you guys my home!" Gon cheered. He ran ahead of everybody, but they soon caught up to him. It was beautiful, Whale Island. Clear seas with a few docks and several boats. Thick forests with wild noises pouring out. Bright skies that didn't seem to rain for a long time and sweet aromas in different directions.

Gon headed for a hillside cottage that was rather at a highpoint. Kurapika and I loved the feeling of the place but Yuki and Horuka were getting used to the new environment. Horuka, as she tells me, has been locked up in her house for years, so she hasn't seen anything like this.

Kurapika then remembered something about Yuki. I think it had something to do with her running slowly. He stopped and picked Yuki up and placed her on his back. Yuki smiled at the boy and he was just happy to have her on his back. Horuka looked away from the two. She was blushing madly. But, her eyes were agitated. She was jealous. Somehow, now I felt something cooking in my stomach which really hurt. It felt painful, but it was also something that made me feel, what's the word, yeah that's it! Jealous! I felt jealous. It felt weird admitting it to myself, but it was true.

I looked at Horuka, she began to speed up to get away from the rest of us. Eventually, she snapped and raced all the way to Gon's home. She wouldn't stop. Tears flooded her eyes. I felt an itch to run after her, so I followed that itch and chased after the girl.

"Horuka! Slow down!" I cried.

She was actually very fast. "Damn it Horuka." I muttered speeding up. Eventually, I broke past her speed and stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong with you?" I cried. "Why are you running away?"

She kept her tears running. Gon and the others were still rather distant. "Horuka. I know." I admitted.

"You're in love with Kurapika right?" I asked. My hair covered my eyes and my face went grim.

Her tears stopped for a moment. Her eyes were damp, but tears weren't flowing. "Killua-

"I knew it. Why didn't you tell us?" I growled.

Horuka flinched. "I didn't think you guys would care."

The others were still very distant. I doubt they could hear us. Maybe Gon could, but he's kinda distant, so we'd need to whisper.

"How could you say that Horuka? Weren't we your best friends? Don't we matter to you?" I asked.

She stopped crying and her eyes were averted. "It's not that you don't matter to me, it's that I was scared you guys would make fun of me. Tell Kurapika. Get rejected all over again. He never knew. I don't want him to ever find out." She sniffled.

I cupped her cheeks. "We're not that kind of people. We wouldn't ever do something so heartless. We might kill, but it's not out of cold blood. Listen, we're here for you." He pulled her into a hug as she sobbed. "I'm here for you."

"Killua. Why? Why does it feel so weird when I'm around Kurapika? I feel different from when I'm around you guys. My heart beats faster, I can barely breathe. I can't think straight and my stomach churns when he's with another girl." She sobbed. "Why? Why do I have to feel this way?"

You really are in love Horuka. I just wish, it wasn't with him. I really wished she would just stop loving Kurapika. It just makes me sick. I can't stand to see her eyeing him every second.

Once I released her, Kurapika and the others were here beside us. "Oh, you've stopped crying. That's great Horuka!" Gon chimed.

Horuka's POV

The five of us continued to scale the hill. When we reached it, Mito said she knew we were coming and prepared beforehand. She said she'd cooked us dinner, we just had to wash up and get into our set of clothes.

I walked into a room with Yuki. She was actually very nice. She smiled a lot and listened patiently. She never cut into a sentence and was always kind. Yuki, she was holding back her impatience and cruelty though. So, I guess that made her a liar too. I striped off my dress to replace it with a lacy top (think of amulet spade from shugo chara's lacy top thingy. Just without the sleeves and it's white) with black shorts. Yuki wore a short dress that reached her knees. It was bright blue and had with flower prints in the bottom left hand corner. She also wore some thigh length shorts to avoid seeing her underwear. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and placed a headband in my hair. Yuki didn't bother tying her hair up. She stretched the hair tier and left it on her wrist. She wore a headband as well. Yuki was so pretty. She was sorta heartless too.

"Yuki? Why are you lying to me?" I asked.

The girl turned to face me. "What do you mean?"

I looked into her eyes. "You act nice and always listen. But I don't think you're like that at all."

Yuki smiled. "You might be partially correct. I wouldn't call myself unkind. I can be really nice pretty much all the time, but when it's time to get serious, I'm serious. You're right about me lying too. I lie about my personality. Around Kurapika, I can be normal." She explained.

"So, you're actually very lonely." Yuki nodded.

"They're waiting. Let's go." I said.

We entered the dining hall to find everyone in casual clothing. I walked over to my 'twin'. Everyone took their seats. Killua and I had accidentally reached for food, but quickly put it back to their origins. Once everyone stopped thanking for their food, the mad fest began. I was stuffing potatoes down my throat while eating a leg of ham. Killua used two forks to eat five different cakes at the same time. Gon was carelessly stuffing his mouth with bread and slices of salmon. Kurapika and Yuki lost their appetite just by watching us. When I saw how Kurapika felt awkward by watching them eat, I stopped immediately and sipped tea like a lady. The other two didn't hold back. They continued to carelessly stuff themselves of food and didn't care about their manners. I set my cup down and stood up from the table. An awkward silence was made as I wiped my mouth. "I'm sorry for the sudden disturbance." I apologized. Once my apology was made, I ran out the door. Killua wiped his mouth quickly and chased after me. "Horuka! How long are you going to keep running?" he shouted.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. Tears flooded my eyes and I couldn't look at him anymore. "I've had it. He'll never love me. He wants someone beautiful someone perfect! All I am is pieces of junk!" when I finished my sentence, a red stingy feeling crossed my cheek. Killua had slapped me.

Tears ran down his cheek. "How could you say something so horrible?!" He screamed. "We all love you Horuka! I love you damn it! I love you so much it pains me to see you watch only Kurapika! You'll stare at him and have that longing look in your eyes, but when you look at me you're disgusted! God damn it. I'm in love with you Horuka Kaiba! And I just want you to feel the same." He sobbed.

I was in a state of shock. Never once had I thought he was in love with me. I only have one answer for him. "I'm sorry Killua. But, there's only one person on my mind. I'm sorry, but I'll only have eyes for Kurapika. But, I do like you as-

Killua stomped back to the cottage. He had no words for me. I shattered his heart, caused him so much grief.

When I came back, everyone had fallen asleep. Apparently the ride here wasn't very comfortable. Kurapika and Yuki shared a room and Gon had to sleep with his aunt. Killua was on his own. "I'll be sleeping with Killua right?" I asked Mito. She nodded as a reply.

I crept up the stairs and changed into some sleeping clothes. I crept into the bed beside Killua's. It was heavily raining. When a bolt of lightning struck, I sat straight up in fear. So it did rain on Whale Island. Some more lightning struck and I quickly covered myself in blankets. I was terrified of lightning. When I was little, I was tortured by lightning, that made me immune, but the person who controlled the lightning, Kazanumi, scared me more than death. She always tortured me through lightning. Every time I hear lightning, I think of Kazanumi.

I got out of my bed and rolled on the floor for a moment. Eventually, I couldn't take it. I was so scared. I got on my feet and crept into Killua's bed. He was waking slightly. "What the hell are you doing Horuka?" he moaned.

"I'm scared." I whined.

"Go to Kurapika." He groaned.

"But, Killua I need you." I muttered. "Sleeping here with you, is 1000 times better than sleeping with Kurapika."

He groaned. He must've fallen asleep, but his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Killua, if Kurapika gets a girlfriend, you know you'll be my next target. And when that time comes…

I don't plan on giving up.

….

**Me: well,the ending wasn't what I expected.**

**Kurapika: so whos chaps next?**

**Yuki: ours'!**

**Killua: (blush)**

**Horuka: (blush)**

**Gon: R&R**


	10. Sun, Sand and Monsters!

Sun, Sand and Monsters?

**Me: welcome back my dear fans. I thought, I would give you all a Christmas present since it's Christmas!**

**Kurapika: Welcome back everyone!**

**Yuki: Today we'll be writing a KurapikaxYukiza fanfic**

**Me: Oh yeah, Yuki I never found out why you don't like using your full name.**

**Yuki: I forgot.**

**Me: seriously? It's all your fault Kurapika!**

**Kurapika: Hey! Don't blame me! I'm just a story character. lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter. She wishes she does though.**

**Yuki: Her possessions include Horuka and I. R&R! Enjoy!**

Kurapika POV

I woke up to the sound of crashing waves and a sweet scent. I blinked my eyes and had a look around. The first thing I saw was Yuki clinging to my chest. I flinched a bit. What in the world was that girl doing !"however, she was in peace. I smiled as I tapped her on the head. "Yuki. Wake up." I chimed.

She blinked and the first thing she saw was, well, my face. She continued to blink, when finally she came to her senses. She flinched backwards and fell of the bed head first.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She muttered.

I gave a slight giggle and helped by breathen up. She smiled at my kind gesture and the two of us headed downstairs. Horuka and Killua were fighting over a biscuit as Gon helped Mito-san plate the table. "Hi!" everyone cried.

I waved a hello at them and took my seat. Yuki made her spot beside me and sat down. Gon handed us our plates and began bringing the food over. Killua and Horuka made an effort to not eat before thanking for the food. After they thanked, the mad fest continued. Except, this time Yuki and I covered our eyes so we didn't have to see the horridness of their eating. While eating some toast, I think I heard Gon choke. Killua and Horuka were smacking his back to remove the piece of food from his throat and were encouraging him to keep steady and push the food up.

When I removed my hand from my eyes, I realized I had done a big mistake. The three managed to eat the same impolite way, even when Gon almost choked. Once they stopped, Mito-san washed up as the five of us went around the island. Gon suggested going to the forest, or that we could go to the island's beach. Everyone agreed for the beach since the weather was still well. Yuki and Horuka had to go get change into some other clothes since they were still in their sleep clothing. Once the two changed, we all headed over to the docks. "We're not staying on the island?" I asked.

Gon shook his head. "There's a much more exciting beach on the other side of Whale Island. We're going there."

Killua stuck close to Horuka, but she seemed to avoid him. I wondered why. "Hi Mister!" Gon greeted aa sailor.

Gon pointed to the island. "Can you take us to Faraway Island?"

The sailor smiled. "Well, going to the beach are you?"

We all nodded. "Are you able to take us?"

He laughed. "Of course. Hop on aboard."

The five of us jumped onto his fishing boat and we set sailed for Faraway Island. The would've taken a few minutes. Fifteen the most. Once aboard, we observed our surroundings. From the boat, you could see Whale Island's rustic forests and steep mountains. It all seemed so distant and so beautiful. Yuki stood by my side. I don't know if it was just me, but I think she's been much closer to me than normal. The two of us smiled to one another. "Hey! I've got a deck of cards, who wants to play, I'll deal them in." Killua called. He held a deck of cards above his head and began shuffling them.

"Deal me in." Horuka grinned.

Yuki and I agreed to play. Gon said he wanted to learn how to steer a ship for future reference. Killua dealt out the cards and announced we were playing poker. We kept on dropping our cards down. I tend to win the most. "God! I bet you're cheating Kurapika!" Killua laughed.

I grinned. "Secret."

Yuki laid her hand down. "I'm second."

Horuka and Killua death glared each other. "I'm third." Horuka said, scooting away from Killua.

Killua reshuffled the deck and everyone had a look at their cards. Some of us threw our cards down but I ended up winning again.

Killua grew frustrated when finally, he won. "Yay! Finally!" he cried.

The three of us laughed wildly. Killua was still a kid at heart. When we reached the island, Gon had mastered the art of sailing. We walked off the boat to find forests more rustic than that of Whale Islands, crystal clear waters that weren't polluted or littered. Soft silky sand that tingled your fingers. The wildlife was rather unusual too. Some plants were new and undiscovered. The best part, was how it was uninhabited by humans. It felt like another world here. Yuki and Horuka had lareayd left to play in the clear blue water. When I looked into the water, it was so clear. The water perfectly showed the rocks and sand beneath your feet. Yuki and Horuka stripped their shirts and skirts off to reveal their swimsuits. Gon and Killua did the same. They wore board shorts that were black with different patterns. The water was cold. It splashed against my cheek as I sat on the sand. Yuki was having so much fun. Exactly what I wanted. The sun shined and the weather was beautiful. I fell asleep on the sand since I didn't have much to do. When I woke up, I saw Yuki staring down nat me and laughing. Killua was beside her, so were Gon and Horuka. I rubbed my mouth in case they played some sort of trick on me. When I was sure my mouth (and pretty much my whole face and body) didn't have a form of prank on me, I stood up and smiled at them. The four stopped laughing and we played a scavenger hunt. The reward was a few hundred jenny. Yuki and I teamed up as Horuka and Killua did. Horuka attempted to pair up with me, but Yuki managed to convince her to go with Killua.

The objective was to find a few hundred seashells. Yuki was a natural. It was almost as if the shells obeyed the girl and were somehow attracted to her. We found thousands of shells. Wiping out a quarter of the beach of their shells. When we returned to the meeting place, Horuka and Killua had arrived before us. The two were triumphant, but in terms of amounts, we had won. Gon cheered as he gave Yuki a big hug. His hug was very strangling, you could tell from her face. We got some jenny from Gon and our day was continued in the sea. Yuki requested that I went in the water, but I told her that I couldn't for certain reasons.

"Why not Kurapika? It's really fun!" She cried.

I sighed. "Do I have to?" I weakly smiled.

"You don't have to, but it'll make me really happy!" She grinned.

I thought about it for a while. "Okay."

She squealed. "There's a bush nearby. Go change over there okay?" she said, tossing me a pair of board shorts.

She grinned at me before running to the water.

I stood up and trudged to the bush she was talking about. I took of my clothes and slipped into my board shorts. It was really big since I was so skinny. If I had to describe myself, it would be, skinny, barely masculine, and weak looking.

I had to tighten the shorts until it reached its limit. When I walked onto the shoreline, everyone stared at me. Gon and Killua looked in awe and Horuka and Yuki were blushing. Did I look humiliating? I certainly don't look handsome. I cut my hair a few days ago. Before i met Yuki. My hair was similar to the one I had when I entered the hunter exam.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my head slightly tilting to the side.

Everyone shook their head furiously. "Come on! I need you help!" Yuki cried. I thought twice before entering the water. But I ended up going in.

Yuki's POV

Gosh, Kurapika looks so handsome! I've never seen anyone so beautiful, so handsome. Of course, my breathen were all very beautiful and handsome, but Kurapika was the most attractive of them all. I remembered when I subconsciously said I love you to him.

-Flashback-

"Kurapika," I breathed. "I just wanted to let you know, that I knew. I don't know why you don't want me to know. But I do."

I wasn't satisfied with what I said. It didn't speak my whole purpose. So, I rephrased what I said. Something that would say everything.

"Kurapika, I love you…"

….

-End Flashback-

I blushed because of the memory. He entered the water, Gon and Killua crowded the poor boy. I walked over to him and the two of us smiled. I should mention we also blushed. I grabbed his wrist and led him further into the cool water. It wasn't cold or warm. It was cool. The two of us happily sat in the water.

"Hey guys!" I called.

The three stared at me. They were currently drowning Killua

"Now that I think about it Kurapika, I've never seen you wearing swim clothes." Gon said, placing his finger to his lip.

The three joined us for a game of water tag. Splashing was constant and at times, Killua swallowed water. When he did, revenge was naturally brought on. The five of us were also constantly laughing and our game became more serious. From a simple tag and run, it became, tag, run, hunt and wrestle. I wore a wore 2 piece swim suit. A top with straps that covered my chest and a swim skirt. My legs had painful bruises from Killua and Horuka's harsh wrestling. The two seemed to like each other a lot. Kurapika and I were closer, I was sure of that. I enjoyed watching them fight and how they got along in the next few moments. Once the sun was beginning to set, I took a rest on the sand. Everyone got out of the water. They dried themselves off immediately. Killua transmuted some lightning to burn some wood we had found. The wood was just the peelings of old trees. Broken branches were also found to join our fire.

When all of us were dried off, we grew hungry. Horuka had found some wild berries and Gon found coconuts to drink. The food wasn't enough to soothe their stomachs though. Once everyone was dried off and had their fed, a large crab like monster had attacked. Kurapika suggests it was attracted to the fire. The crab moved quickly on sand, much more quickly than we did. Kurapika couldn't use his chains on the creature which made this very difficult. I also couldn't use my vines. It was too risky. Instead, Kurapika tried to use natural vines instead of my conjured ones to tie it up. Killua, Gon and Horuka were trying their best, tossing the crab (although Gon found it rather difficult to kill the crab since he was an animal hugger) around in different directions. Due to the crab's hard exterior, the crab was difficult to destroy. When Kurapika sent some Nen through the vines (is that possible? If not, bad luck for me) to make them stronger but still breakable. The two of us tied the creature up leg by leg. When the monster crashed and fell, Killua gave it a final stab to be sure it was down.

The five of us cooked up the crab and ate till we were full. Once a few minutes passed and the sun was near setting, Kurapika got changed and sat on the sand again. The rest of us were still in our swim suits and decided to go swimming again. I ran to the water followed by Killua and Horuka. Gon walked slowly.

We continued o splash in the uncontaminated waters and ran around. The rocks were more slippery for some reason which made tag in the water at the moment very dangerous. As Kurapika rested on the sand, I accidentally slipped on one of the rocks and fell. Kurapika instantly came to help me (as expected). Killua was near tripping on me, so Horuka went to go break his fall, but instead, I woke up quickly and moved away before he tripped, resulting in something terrible. Horuka slipped and fell on Kurapika. Their arms were somehow wrapped around each other and their bodies laid on one another. The most shocking part was how their lips were intact. Kurapika was wet in the process and Horuka was injured. But that one kiss managed to wreck everything apart.

**Me: first kiss for this story. Well, Horuka made her dream but the whole thing was just awkward. Poor Yuki.**

**Yuki: Why does Kurapika have to kiss Horuka?**

**Me: Are you jealous? Are you falling in love?!**

**Yuki: No! I'm just asking why.**

**Kurapika: (sigh) girls.**

**Yuki and Me: Boys.**

**Killua: R&R**


	11. Awkward

Horuka and Kurapika, Gon and Yuki, Coco and Killua, Gon and Horuka?! What's Going On?!

**Me: welcome back!**

**Yuki: welcome. **

**Kurapika: …**

**Killua: Yeah whatever…**

**Me: why is everyone so bored today?**

**Everyone: not many people are reviewing our hardwork. **

**Killua: it's not that we're complaining (Me: it sounds like you are) but I wish more people would comment.**

**Horuka: that's sort of a one in a million chance someone nice would actually comment on a story like this.**

**Me: Hey! This is also your story lady!**

**Kurapika and Killua: (sweat drop) R&R **

Killua's POV

I gaped and my eye twitched. The two were kissing in the sand, the sunset and by the ocean. On their backs. I couldn't believe how they haven't separated each other yet. My eye was still twitching and I was mad. I was about to do the world a big favor. I walked up to the two and tossed Kurapika away.

"Horuka are you okay?" I asked.

Yuki chased after Kurapika who landed in the water safely on his feet. "Yuki? What just happened? I felt some sort of sweet fluffy sensation on my lips with a hint of blood. It sorta tasted good…" Kurapika blushed. His middle and index fingers were gently pressed against his lips.

She clenched her fists. "Baka." She punched Kurapika in the jaw which made him.

Yuki was obviously hurt. Tears were swelling in her eyes. She didn't show him her feelings though. She turned away and ran into the jungle.

"Yuki-chan!" Gon cried. He chased after the girl and tried to grab her by the wrist.

Yuki's POV

Tears were swelling in my eyes and my eyes were blurred. I can't believe how dense Kurapika could be. Couldn't he tell how much I love him? Can't he tell I don't want him to marry Neon? Can't he tell I want him all to myself?

These new feelings are coming too quickly. I can't take it anymore. I just want to roll into a ball and sleep. Why am I thinking these things? It's not possible for me to love Kurapika. We just met.

"Yuki-chan! Please don't run away!" Gon shouted. I slowed down and completely collapsed on the floor. My tears streamed.

"Why? I'll never know? Why do I feel so sad? Why do I keep on saying I love him?" I screamed. I really hoped Kurapika heard that. I needed him to.

Gon knelt beside me. My tears kept pouring and my moans and cries grew louder. I needed the world to hear. I needed them to know how much I needed Kurapika to know.

Apparently, Gon couldn't stand my displeasure. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Are you happy now Yuki-chan? Kurapika-chan wants you to be happy. Horuka-chan loves him too, but Killua's going after her. You see how we're all in a big love triangle Yuki-chan?" Gon smiled.

I sniffed. Gon's lips tingled on my forehead. It felt beautiful. It made me wonder what his lips tasted like. I tried to shake the thought of Gon kissing me from my head. He was nice and all, but I don't feel any attraction to him. I don't love Gon that way. His arms were around me and the two of us allowed ourselves to fall to the ground. Gon was on top of me and the two of us were tangled in each others' arms on the floor. I wore a short bathing skirt wish a swim bra. The sun was still falling and we were still in each others' arms.

I just wish, I wish, wish, wish, that Kurapika would just leave my mind. I wish every memory about him was erased. I wish I could be here, forever alone in Gon's arms for comfort. I wish, Kurapika, would understand, before he left my mind.

Killua's POV

The sun was setting much quicker than I expected. Who to thought something like this would happen. A tear trickled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I sat on top of a large boulder as I watched the sun set in a rather slow manner. I was never one with words and never will be. "Horuka…"

I sighed as I murmured her name. Am I sure I only thought of her a sister? I must be going crazy. Of course I am. To protect both me and Horuka, I can't fall in love with her. It's absolutely forbidden. If I do fall in love with her, she'll be beheaded. For an assassin to fall in love is absolutely forbidden. My dad killed one of his own and married my mother. That's how it worked. You have to beat or kill your father to marry someone. There was no way in hell I could ever beat my dad. I would be dead meat if I even mentioned a fight to my old man.

So it's impossible for me to be in love with her. But, if she is only my 'sister', why was I so jealous when Kurapika and Horuka kissed each other passionately on the sand. I held two of my fingers to my lips. "I wonder, if she thought about anything else but kissing him." I muttered.

"Hey!" a young voice cried.

I looked at the floor from my boulder. At the bottom of the rock was a cute girl. She looked about twelve. She had bright orange hair in a ponytail with a star in her hair. She wore a pretty sundress with orange sandals. Her eyes were ocean blue and her skin was the color of the sand.

"What do you want?" I asked. This girl was cute.

She grinned. "Whatcha doing up there kid?"

I was taken aback. "K-kid?! I'm twelve for your information! I'm not a kid anymore!" I snarled.

She giggled. "Come down and I'll introduce myself."

I reluctantly agreed. I climbed down from the rock and made my way over to her, dusting off the sand from my body. "I'm Killua. And you?" I asked, holding my hand out.

She grabbed it firmly and shook it wildly. Something similar to what Gon would have done. "I'm Coco Hiroshi! Twelve." Coco said.

I smiled. "Good to know."

The two of us sat on the sand and Coco talked about some weird tales that happened on the island . "And the emperor from Gundalian City the emperor got a horse's head after his head got clipped off by the crab monster. It was so weird. The animals thought it was some sort of new creature that was there to invade territory." Coco said. Her stories were weird and very make believe.

I giggled. "Where do you make up such weird stories Coco?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? At least you're the first to like them."

There was a slight rustling in the bush. A thug walked out from behind the very bush slowly. I grew agitated. "What the hell are you doing here? This is meant to be a beach only for tourists." She snarled.

The man whistled in a perverted way. "Well, consider me a tourist sweetie. And you can be my tour guide." He said.

I glared at him. "Fine. If you wanna, I will." Coco shrugged. I stared at her. But she immediately grew serious. "Let's dance dog."

I tried to stifle a laugh. But what I saw next made me lose my humor. Coco jumped on her hands. She spun on her hand and started somewhat of a sandstorm. She started dancing on her feet now and started up a storm of flower petals. "You wanted to dance, you got it!" she cooed.

The man was swept of his feet. My nails came out for absolutely no reason. What the hell was happening? Once the perverted man was swept off the island, Coco got on her feet again and began to commentate. "Coco Hiroshi makes an outstanding comeback with her awesome moves and catch phrase, 'let's dance dog'!"

I began to chuckle. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Let's dance dog? Really?" I giggled.

She nodded. "My catch phrase. Sometimes, when I do beat my opponents, I say 'you just got served dog'" she chuckled.

It went over my level of humor. I laughed out loud. She stared at me like something was wrong. "Is it that funny?"

I nodded. She grinned. "So, you wanna be a dancer huh?"

She nodded furiously. "I've been dancing ever since I was little. It's my most favourite thing to do."

Then something hit me. "Hey, Coco, are you a tourist?"

She hesitated a bit. "You could say that."

She sighed. "I have a painful flashback. When I was little, my mum and dad decided we would move to Gundalian City so I could get a better life. I was happy to find out that we were leaving. I could make friends, live outside the world I know. Because, the place I've only ever stayed was Whale Island." She said. Her eyes grew teary, but she angrily wiped them away.

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe tomorrow." She said. I nodded. "You really don't have to." I tried to reassure her.

"But I do. For now, I'll tell you I live here." She said with heavy tears in her eyes.

The two of us walked hand in hand back to the beach. There we saw Kurapika and Horuka, surprisingly closer than usual. Gon, unexpectedly closer to Yuki too. In fact, he was riding on her back! Everyone saw my hand in Coco's.

We instantly let go. The two of us blushed but that didn't matter. "Killua!" Gon cried.

I hugged the boy. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were more brighter than before. I backed away a bit. "Is something wrong Gon?" I asked.

He shook his head."Who's this?"

"Coco Hiroshi. A skilled dancer." Killua said.

"It's really late right now, you guys won't be able to return at this time. You can stay here until morning." Coco offered.

Horuka's POV

I don't know why, but this Coco girl is really trampling on my nerves. I don't know why. She could've planned a trap for us, but oh well. We have no options right now. We followed her to a cute tree house that was enough to fit all of Japan. Everyone piled into a designated room. Well, we just chose randomly. Coco and Killua talked throughout dinner. I was so mad, I snapped my spoon for soup. Everyone looked at me. "Are you okay?" Killua asked.

I stood up and left. I don't know why I'm like this. Killua was like a brother and nothing more. Of course I was fully aware of him being a Zoldyck. I want to meet his family so bad and meet Alluka. Killua was still my best friend. So was Gon. I won't let some stupid girl just barge in and take him. Gon, Killua and I were going to share a room. Good luck to me.

We all hurried ourselves upstairs once we grew tired. The beds were all separated which was a good thing. Killua didn't talk to me at all. I also couldn't' forget the sensation of Kurapika's lips. Killua grew tired so he fell asleep. Coco slept on her own and Killua was beside me. Thunder was working outside which scared me. The other day, the thunder and lightning were already frightening me. There must be some terrible sounds outside. There was also screeching of dying monsters which scared me even more. Once a lightning bolt struck, I jumped into Killua's bed. I was lying beside Killua, our lips were barely a part. "Horuka, what are you doing in my bed?" Killua moaned in his sleep. Every time his lips moved, it touched my lips, giving me a quick kiss each time. Finally, I couldn't help it, I fell asleep, gripped tightly to him and fell asleep. I pulled myself closer to him. Our lips were connected but I never found out. We were sound asleep. We were kissing and snuggling all in our sleep.

**Horuka and Killua: I'm speechless…**

**Me: I like it. It ends with a kiss. **

**Gon: So are the couples going to switch a bit?**

**Me: (nod)**

**Gon: where's Kurapika?**

**Me: reading a book.**

**Gon: where's Yuki-chan?**

**Me: watching Kurapika read a book.**

**Killua: R&R.**

**Horuka: Plz**


	12. Is This a Business Trip or A Date!

Is This Business Or A Date?

**Me: Hiyo peeps! I'm back for chap… (counting off fingers)**

**Kurapika: Twelve**

**Me: Yeah! Chapter twelve! I hope you like it!**

**Gon: (whispers to Killua and Horuka)**

**Me: Oi! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BEHIND MY BACK!**

**Killua: just about that mean re- (Gon and Horuka covers Killua's mouth while whistling)**

**Me: sigh~ You're the only sane one Kurapika.**

**Kurapika: (grins)**

**Me: disclaimer**

**Gon: lookalike5516 doesn't own hunterxhunter or any of its characters.**

**Killua: what Gon said. No flaming k?**

**Horuka: yeah! **

**Me: I know what you're referring to, you know. (Death glares Killua and Horuka.)**

**Killua and Horuka: (gulp) let's start**

**Kurapika's POV**

I was outside Coco's tree house on the grassy floor. The sun was rising and the others were still asleep. Yesterday was something very unexpected. I never planned on actually taking notice of Horuka's feelings. She is very nice and looks up to me a lot, but I might've forgotten me and Yuki have to attend to some business. I got up from the grass and strode into the house. Yuki was in the corner with tears trickling down her face. She made no sound at all, she was barely noticeable. I walked over to her and knelt down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shoved me away and continued to sulk on the floor. I was rather worried. We also had a job to do today. "Yuki, please tell me, what's wrong." I begged. She refused again. Her sulking was still barely audible. I sighed. She was difficult to deal with when upset. I got an idea, but it had a small percentage of actually working.

"What's wrong Yukiza?" her eyes widened and the tears trailed down her cheeks. Her back was still facing me but I knew my plan had worked. Calling her Yukiza was a very good probability of working.

She turned slowly to face me. I saw the tear stains and several scratch marks. I gasped at the sight of them. She must've scratched herself with her nails.

"What happened?" I cried.

She showed me her fingers and how they were stained with blood.

I held the delicate and bloody fingers in my hand. "What happened?"

She drew her hands back and began coughing up blood. She was on the edge of fainting but she landed in my arms and I carried her back to the room. What had happened to the girl?

**Yuki's POV (Dream/Flashback) **

It was still shroud darkness and midnight was nearing. I was subconscious when this happened. My eyes were scarlet and I was unaware of my surroundings. I saw trees and lots of sea. I was alone and scared. I wasn't sleepwalking otherwise I wouldn't be able to see any of these things. I knew something was weird about this dream, it felt all too real. I clenched my fists tightly.

A young girl leapt out from a tree. I had my daggers ready and was snarling like a wild animal. I had lost control of myself completely.

"I knew you would come, Yukiza. You were always one who searched for trouble." A sweet melancholic voice chirped. A young girl was in the trees. She had straight black hair and a long fringe that reached her eyes. She wore a short skirt with a black vest. She was juggling three knives without effort which was rather difficult. She was grinning devilishly. She was a death bringer. Number 7 of the Phantom Troupe. How did I manage to find her? I have no idea. She caught her knives without effort. How do I end up in these situations? Kurapika and I are trouble bringers.

"Don't call me that Shi! You were there when the Phantom Troupe killed them! You're responsible for the deaths of my clan!" I growled.

She giggled. "I might've told them where you were, no biggy."

She leapt out of the tree. "How's it been 'sis'?" she asked, ruffling my hair.

I smacked it away. "You don't have the right to call me that anymore!" I hissed.

She sighed. Shi giggled. "We're not related, but we're best friends right?" she grinned.

"Not since you sold my family to the troupe!" I screamed, I attacked her with brute force but she dodged and kicked me in the gut.

"God, just like you Yuki, attack without a thought." She tsked.

I growled. "Shut up!" I slashed at her and managed to get her at the cheek.

She felt the blood on her cheek. Her eyes closed for a moment and she sighed. "You have gone a long way Yuki. How long do you plan to live in my shadow, following me each time?" she asked.

I couldn't contain my anger. It was true, we were best friends once, but Shi sold my clan to the Phantom Troupe for a high price. After she took out a member, she joined. Shi was strong and I followed her in her footsteps. When I found out about my clan's death, I grew mad. When I found out Shi was the one who sold them out, I was outraged. I refused to be around my friend and our friendship came to an end. That's when I joined the 47th Hunter Exam. It was quite difficult. I'll admit that it was rather difficult. Cooking was simple but the rest was challenging.

My eyes still scarlet and my guard still up, I went in for the kill. She dodged but I got her in the stomach. That's how my fingers were covered in blood.

She chuckled in a devious way which indicated something bad. Her eyes focused on mine and they become much sharper. She threw one of her daggers to her mouth and kept tight hold to them. The other two were tightly gripped in her other hands. The two of us proceeded in combat and it wasn't soon until her nails scratched my face after close contact with her daggers. She growled and continued slashing at me. I was fired up and made sure to cut off some limbs this time.

The last meeting we had, I was the one who almost lost several limbs. "Oh, Yuki," she said, leaping back into her tree.

"Stop cowering behind words you baka!" I screamed.

She smirked. "You might want to know that the Phantom Troupe recruited some new members for the ones you killed."

I ignored her and leapt up to kill her. The match ended when I fell to the ground and was gasping for air. She bent down to whisper in my ear. "I have some information regarding the Phantom Troupe." she whispered.

"You might be interested." She said. She turned and walked away. "I'll be waiting for you. Meet me in town."

I wandered back to the house. It was still dawn, but I managed to stifle some tears. She was the last person I wanted to meet. My eyes returned to normal and I limped home. I had my face scarred and my fingers stained. I groaned as I seated myself on the floor.

The tears kept flowing. I hated her so much. I began repeating the words 'I hate her I hate her'.

Eventually the tears began to pour and my heart sank. That was when Kurapika came calling me Yukiza.

I dreamt of what happened moments ago.

Why all that? I remember what she said. "You might be interested. I'll be waiting for you. Meet me in town."

Where will I see her? When will I see her?

**Yuki's POV**

I began to blink my eyes and what was happening right now came to me. Kurapika was beside me, he was asleep. Kurapika wasn't one to wake up late, so he must've fallen asleep while I was out cold. He was still agitated even in his sleep.

I wrapped my hands around his neck. "You are always looking for me." I whispered. I fell asleep again and the dream about hours ago faded. But the words still echoed, and I was determined to find out why is she willing on swapping groups all the time?

Kurapika woke me up by brushing my hair with his hand. He was smiling as I woke up. His face was inches apart from mine when I woke up. My face turned bright red and I quickly sat up. He was smiling and it made me as bright red as a tomato. He was giggling now as I got out of bed to tie my hair up.

"Why did Coco give us a bed to share?" I mumbled. But a part of me told me I was glad he did.

"So?" I began, flipping my hair to the back of me. "what are we doing today?"

His smile vanished. "I promised the mistress that when we come here, we have to search for clues regarding the Phantom Troupe."

I nodded casually. "And?"

"Try to look for what we can, try to search for some Scarlet Eyes while we can too."

"Great!" I chimed. I had pinned my fringe to the side and brushed my hair. I had used a small iris hair clip. "Sounds like a plan!"

The two of us woke the others up. "We have to leave soon." Gon said to Coco before we all left for a boat. "Maybe we'll see each other again?" Killua blushed.

Coco walked up to Killua and gave him a hug. "Maybe someday, you'll find out about me." She whispered in his ear. Well, if that was a whisper, it wasn't a very good one. We could all hear her words.

"H-hey! We can hear you, you know!?" Horuka panicked.

I stifled a laugh. Horuka was obviously jealous. I guess she hasn't figure it out yet.

We all waved to Coco as we grew more distant from her tree house. I watched the trees, the wind blew, it spoke to me. A special ability I can use when I perform with my Specialist abilities. My eyes were scarlet just like this early morning. I was listening to the trees. Fury burnt inside me. The deep burning feeling that makes me want to hit something.

I shook my head. I've been losing myself lately. Every time my eyes turn scarlet, it's like I've left the world and am on my own. When they turn scarlet, I think I've become more aggressive and angry. I'm sort of frightened to actually use them now. I saw the boat approaching the island. A couple was leaving the boat, waving to the captain and thanking him. They were in their swimsuits and were currently holding a picnic basket. The five of us were overwhelmed to see the boat. We raced to the boat and swiftly jumped onto the boat. "So? What are we doing today?" Killua asked, shuffling the deck.

"Yuki and I have some business to do in town for boss. What are you three going to be doing?"

"Probably lounge around. We're not sure yet." Killua shrugged as he passed out the cards. "Now, let's play."

"Hit me!" Horuka chimed.

Killua punched her in the arm and she winced. "What the heck was that for?!" she shouted.

He grinned and shrugged. "You told me too."

Horuka and Killua made huge racket as Gon observed the ocean. He sweat dropped as his friends continued to argue. Gon shook his head as the island passed by us.

The argument took up half of our game time, I treated their wounds and bruises and the game started. Kurapika got extra cards when we played because the two swore he was cheating. When Kurapika won the two groaned.

"What's your trick Kurapika? You're totally cheating!" Killua groaned.

Kurapika shrugged and the game restarted.

The game went on and on. It was either I was winning or Kurapika. I might not be too bright or intelligent, but I know a thing or two about gambling. Thanks to my previous best friend in the Kurta clan. She taught me every gambling skill she knew and was sure that all of them were a hundred percent chance of winning. For me, they were a fifty-fifty chance. Lisette, a previous member of the Kurta clan. My best friend. Oh well, as long as I'm avenging her, I have no problem at all.

We arrived at the port and Killua, Gon and Horuka went to explore the town. I could see the dirty grin on Killua's face that he was going to stock up on some treats with the money he earned from assassinating. It's so like him to do that.

Horuka waved shyly at Kurapika while blushing. I didn't really let it bother me, but I gave Gon a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Be a good kid Gon." I grinned.

He did a cheeky smile and marched away with the two. Kurapika and I giggled. "Come on. Let's go." He chimed.

I kept my eye for Shi. Wherever she was. If she was telling the truth about truly giving away secrets, I'm in. Kurapika noticed my anxiousness and told me to relax. "We might be here on business, but act natural. It's the best way to actually find them." He smiled.

Suddenly, a thought came into my mind. I had to give the guy a haircut. I never found out why I thought that.

The two of us took seat by a sweets stand. All of the dessert clerks were bawling their eyes out about how they lost all their sweets.

_I see Killua left his mark._ I twitched

Kurapika decided, while we were here, might as well get something to eat. I beamed. If there was anything left, the clerks wouldn't be bawling. Kurapika giggled.

"I'll figure something out." He said.

I gave him the money I had, but he rejected it.

"It's my treat." He said, walking away.

I sighed and waited. I examined the area. It was nothing but tables and a semicircle building. I tried to look out for Shi, knowing her, she just loved her sweets. I saw her benched by a table digging into a banana and chocolate sundae. She was giggling with pleasure and squealed every time she took a bite. I sweat dropped. She hasn't changed.

When no one was looking (especially Shi), I went in to tackle her. I spilled her sundae which pissed her to the max. She was furious. "What's wrong with you!?" she shouted.

"You could've strolled over and I would've given you the answer." She huffed.

I sighed and asked about the secret.

She looked at me. "Fine. But only three will be sold." She huffed.

I groaned. "That wasn't the deal Shi."

She glared at me. "And tackling me wasn't part of the deal either."

I knew she had me cornered. I could never beat her in comebacks.

"Okay. Where will the Phantom troupe be heading next?" I asked.

She smiled slyly. "Kinghai City. A jewel's being up for display and there's someone the boss has a grudge on."

I nodded. "How do they plan on stealing it?"

She shrugged. "As always, we go in for the direct kill."

I rolled my eyes. What a way to waste answers. It was obvious. The Phantom Troupe didn't exactly think. If you know what I mean.

"And finally, do you plan on betraying me again?" I was serious now.

She smirked. "Eventually Yuki. Time will tell. I might be lying right now, but you'll never know." She leapt away. I knew she wasn't lying. A feeling from long ago was telling me this.

Kurapika came back with several bags. Inside the bags were two sundae glasses, five tubs of ice cream, toppings and sauces.

"I thought we'd make our own sundaes for ¥1000." He said. He held the bags up and I beamed.

We sat at the table and took out the items. They were all really cheap. I guess after Killua's spree, they want to get rid of the goods so they can stock back up. Kurapika and I were having fun while making the dessert. I made jokes and he would laugh to them. He would tell me things I didn't know and I'd space out. I accidentally had ice cream on my cheek and he rubbed it off.

When we were done, I had names mine. The 'Kurta Clan Vengeance' is what I called it. It had strawberries and raspberried. There was chocolate, vanilla, mint, cookies and cream, strawberry and banana. I poured lots of chocolate sauce on and it was completed with a cherry that resembled the Kurta eyes.

"Voila! Here is my magnificent sundae, 'Kurta Clan Vengeance'!" I announced.

Kurapika got a spoon and scooped a bit. I decided to do the same to his. Before you know it, we nearly finished a quarter of it.

He wiped his mouth after finishing his. "Yuki, you have to make me that sundae some other time." He smiled.

I grinned. "Make me some of yours next time!" I cried.

"Let's go." He said, we cleaned up and picked up where we left. I picked at the chocolate drops in the bag since I loved chocolate so much. Kurapika was smiling as he walked through the town. There was the sweet scent of baked goods and the joyous sight of people smiling (well, except for those Horuka and Killua visited. If you get what I mean…) everyone was pretty much in a good mood.

**Kurapika's POV**

I waited for something to pop up as a sign. Yuki was picking at the bag of candy. She dipped the strawberries into the chocolate sauce and ate them when she thought I wasn't looking.

I sighed. Typical Yuki.

We came across several stands selling things that were appealing or delicious. I searched for some sort of lead to the Phantom Troupe. Hey, anything was possible.

Yuki kept staring at a merchandise. It was rather worthless. It was a chained bracelet with a king of spades card, queen of hearts card, jack of diamonds card and ace of clovers. There was also a golden heart on the bracelet. I looked in my wallet. Neon gave me a lot of money for our trip. I pulled out a couple of notes when Yuki took a look at some ancient paintings. I handed over the money and the jewellery was packaged. I kept hold of it. I waited for the day to end. Yuki bought something herself.

"Who's that for?" I asked.

"The others." She beamed. "They didn't get to join us."

I sweat dropped. "I think Killua and Horuka have worn themselves out already."

She shook her head. "I doubt it. Besides, it's our last day here anyway."

She was right. After today, we'll all be back on the field. I tried to remain focused here.

Yuki walked back over to the paintings and asked the clerk about each one. I pulled out the small box with the bracelet. Why was it so special? It was just another piece of jewellery.

I collected some information from a clerk saying that a member of the Phantom Troupe had wondered in the town a few moments ago. She was constantly juggling knives and requested candy from every shop. I was starting to wonder if Killua was the one who emptied the shop. I thanked the clerk and wondered back to Yuki. She was laughing with a boy my age and he looked very friendly with her. I walked up to her. She stopped the conversation to introduce me.

"Hi Kurapika! This is Daichi Sennosuke. He was a friend of mine. He comforted me after the clan died." She smiled and blushed when she talked about the time. It made my blood boil a bit.

"Hi." I said rather coldly.

"Daichi, this is Kurapika! He's a survivor." Se chimed.

Daichi waved to me and greeted me nicely. "Hi Kurapika! It's nice to see my Yuki has a friend in this world!" He chimed.

I faked a smile. "It's nice to see she has a good friend."

_Oh come on, stop being so mean!_ I scold myself.

Yuki waved good bye and Daichi picked up his groceries and returned to wherever it is he lived. Yuki giggled. "he was the one who gave you the rose right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Kurapika? Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Can we go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go back." She smiled.

I rested on her shoulder as we walked back. She kept me upright most of the time.

"Hey, Yuki-chan." I said.

She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Here's a gift." I handed her the box "This whole trip was never really meant for business. I just wanted to take you out for a trip." she smiled when she saw the charm and heard the purpose of the trip. I think I felt something soft and kind of plush on my forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered.

**Me: F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D-!-!-!**

**Gon: (clap)**

**Killua: did I wipe out the candy stores?**

**Me: I think you did.**

**Horuka: what a drag…**

**Kurapika: (blush)**

**Yuki: (blush)**

**Gon, Killua, Me and Horuka: awwww!**

**Kurapika and Yuki: SH-SHUT UP!**

**Me: hehehe nya~**

**Killua: R&R**

**Horuka: no flames.**


	13. bonus chap!

Kurapika and Yukiza: Life Before the Hunter Exam (Bonus Chap)

**Foreword: Yuki and Kurapika are 12 here. And this part of the story might change the concept of the story completely. I never told of some of these parts because I wanted to reveal them more dramatically here. I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Enjoy…**

**Yukiza's POV**

It was cold and raining. I'm positive wolves were running from the cold. I dropped to the floor. I was burning inside. I coughed and my bright blue eyes grew pale. My hands got frost bite and the snow decided to bury me right here and now. I sneezed and the snow just kept falling. My clan, the Kurta clan was several miles away. I got to my feet and walked back the way I came. Suddenly, I was surrounded and grew lost. Beasts would be hungry on a day like this. I tried to stand and fight, but they got to me first. How I screamed and how my tears shed.

"Yuki!" a voice cried. Lisette. You found me.

"Hurry Pairo (in case you don't know, Pairo is Kurapika's previous best friend in the Kurta Clan)!" a second voice chimed. It wasn't familiar.

"Okay! Kurapika get out your bouken!" another cried. I had a hunch it was Pairo.

I heard a lot of fighting and some thick liquid spilled on my face. I opened my eyes slightly, and then…

"Yuki! Don't open your eyes!" Lisette screamed.

I closed my eyes instantly.

"Kurapika! The poison's entering her veins!" Lisette screamed to a boy named Kurapika.

"What!" he shouted back.

"We got bigger problems, guys."

I don't know what was happening. "Don't open your eyes. Don't open them unless I say so."

I was getting stronger. Lisette was one of the first in the clan to learn Nen through tough experiences. She was a proud Enhancer. She was able to heal me without problems. My best friend. The most used throughout the tribe.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms carry me away. "Lisette! Take care of them!" the person holding me cried.

"Okay! Pairo help me!"

"No problem Lisette!"

Fighting grew distant and I heard the sole breathing of someone running. I clenched my fingers. They saved my life, but something awful was happening. Something strained my brain. I started groaning. The person who carried me to where ever I was, placed me on the ground. I'm so scared.

**Kurapika's POV**

Yukiza was seriously injured. Her groans slowly turned into loud shrieks and eventually into maniacal screaming. "No! Nooooo!" she screamed.

I held her hand. I didn't have the power Lisette-san had, but I would comfort her. I owe my life to Pairo and Lisette. They were, after all, the one who saved my life. I need to repay the favor. Yukiza began wildly screaming and kicking. Her eyes continuously opened and shut, her eyes were the brightest red of scarlet in the whole clan. I looked closer to see hints of black. It seemed like it was inking her beautiful eyes. I held tight to her. If she died, I won't be able to repay Lisette properly. I looked through a book. I tried to skim through it quickly.

"H-Help me!" she screamed.

Tears began to form in my eyes and I found it. Nyarko poison. Nyarkos were deadly predators of the Kurta clan. They enjoy injecting venom into our veins to have us suffer. Nyarko's were confusing creatures. When Yukiza's eyes continued to blink, I caught glimpses of sheer dark colour tainting her eyes. I groaned.

"Lisette! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to search for a cure, but so far, none have been found. I sobbed as the girl screamed. She was trying her best to fight the poison.

"Lisette! Pairo! Someone please get over here!" After my endless screaming, the two finally came. Lisette fell on her knees beside me.

"Kurapika, did you locate where the poison streamed to?" she asked calmly.

I sniffed. I pointed to her eyes. When I did so, Yukiza began screaming even harder. "Pairo, pin her down!" Pairo did so and Lisette worked her magic (well, really, Nen, but magic is just a metaphor. Oh who cares, you get what I mean).

Yukiza began to calm down. I examined her eyes. They were still burning red with tints of black. I sighed. The poison was draining. That was great. Lisette crouched. She wore a short skirt in the cold winter, but it didn't bother her. Her silver hair (darker silver than Killua's, like actual silver) was long and in her head was a rose emblem with beads. It was her 'Nen object'. Lisette stared at her friend who was on the floor breathing calmly. Pairo picked a flower and placed it in her hair.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Lisette and I cried.

"I thought I'd commemorate this day." Pairo said.

"She's not dead!" we cried.

"I know that." He muttered.

The three of us giggled.

I piggy-backed her back to the clan grounds. "Lisette! We need your help! Several other women have caught the disease! You have to come and help!" Lisette was pulled away from us to an infirmary hut but waved to us before having done so. Pairo and I sighed. Yukiza was breathing heavily on my back. I walked her to her hut where her parents were waiting and her little sister was too. She looked like Yukiza but her hair colour was changed to dirt blonde. Yukiza was placed on her bed and Pairo and I left.

"So? How do you think Lisette's going?" Pairo asked chewing on some mint leaves.

I shrugged. I like the taste of the mint leaves. They were cooling and refreshing. "She's probably gambling as we speak."

Pairo shrugged. "She heals people as quickly as she heals herself, I wouldn't be surprised if she's done."

I nodded. "True. Let's go take a look at the gambling grounds."

Pairo quickly agreed. He loved to see Lisette gamble. She beat some of the best and was still undefeated in the tribe. The two of us hurried over to watch Lisette, when I heard some children talking behind me.

"But papa, why are you going to the outside world? You'll get killed papa?" a little girl cried. Her eyes were scarlet.

"It's okay Minori. Papa will come back in time for your birthday. I just have to get some groceries for the grand elder." Her papa replied.

"So, you'll be back by tomorrow right?" she smiled.

The father chuckled. "Of course."

She 'yay'ed and her father spun her around. I smiled and entered the hut. The hut had a wooden table in the middle of it with several wooden chairs. There were four men at the table, then there was Lisette. Lisette had hundreds and thousands of coins. She placed her hand down. "I win."

The older men groaned. "How do you do it, Lisette?" one older man asked.

"Yeah, tell us your secret." Another requested.

The other two men were nodding furiously.

She giggled. "Okay. Okay. I'll explain my secret." She giggled. "But it won't help much."

Pairo and I were also curious to ask. You could earn a lot by gambling. "What type of gambling?"

"Cards of course!"

"Yeah, Lisette, teach us the art of gambling with cards."

She placed her hand of cards down. She had 3 of spades, 6 of hearts, 10 of diamonds and 5 of spades.

"You have to make use of whatever cards you have. Pretend you're at battle for a prize. And make that prize the thing you love the most. Or a person you love most." I think I saw her blush when she thought about it.

"Lisette, what are you talking about?" one of them cried.

She sighed. "The cards you have in your hand are the four people you love most. He highest card is mainly the person you love if your prize is a person. For example, the 3 of spades is Pairo." She pointed to Pairo who was standing behind her. Pairo tried to act all tough to try and fit the image.

"Go in order from the people you love most. 6 of hearts is my precious Yuki, 5 of spades is Ah mei. And finally, 10 of diamonds, is….." her voice began to trail off.

I stood in confusion. The other men still didn't understand. "Who's 10 Lisette?"

"Come on, don't be shy."

Pairo had caught on faster than the rest of us. "It's Kurapika!"

I flinched a bit. I looked at Lisette who was blushing a furious red. "Um… er… eto." She trailed off again.

"I knew it was! It's Kurapika!" Pairo clapped.

It was my turn to blush. "How'd you find out so quickly anyway?" I snapped.

He tried to stifle his laugh. "You're the only one not in that list and you are one of Lisette's closest friends after all."

I found it was true. I stared straight at her. She quickly dodged my eyes. "L-let's continue with the game."

"Awww. Lisette we learnt nothing from that lesson."

"Well, it works perfectly for me, so too bad." She stuck her tongue out.

I was still thinking about it. I think Lisette actually likes me, more than a friend.

"Pairo, I need to sign up to go to the outside world. I'll come back."

**Yukiza's POV**

I walked out of my hut over to the gambling one. I knew Lisette would be there. She spends 70% of her time there. The moon was high and I knew I would be leaving eventually. My eyes were sore, which was a bad thing. I trotted into the tent to find Pairo beside Lisette while she was gambling. I saw men groaning which was very common when you challenge Lisette in gambling. I smiled and sat down with her.

"Hi Lisette. How's your hand?" I asked.

Lisette placed her cards on the table face down. She examined her hand. "Nothing happened to it?"

I giggled. "I mean your cards."

"Oh." She felt so stupid. When she blushes and twirls her hair she feels embarrassed and stupid.

She picked her cards back up and showed them to me. "Nice cards." I whistled.

"Did you see Kurapika by any chance?" Lisette asked.

"Who's Kurapika anyway?" I asked.

"He's my best friend and your savior." Pairo responded.

I still didn't know who he was. I've never seen this, 'Kurapika' guy before.

"He probably went to try out for the test to the outside world." Lisette suggested.

Pairo nodded. "You're right. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

I sighed. "That 'Kurapika' has another thing coming. The outside world is too dangerous for the likes of us."

Lisette nodded. "I'm with you at that."

Pairo scoffed. "Kurapika's smart. He'll be able to make it."

Lisette shrugged and I just scoffed back.

**By the next day….**

**Kurapika's POV**

I stepped out of my hut to find Pairo and Lisette in new clothes waiting for me outside. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're leaving." Lisette smiled weakly.

I nodded. "Yeah. Where's Yukiza?" I asked.

"Asleep. She had no idea her savior was leaving." Pairo replied.

I smiled and hugged the two. "I'm going to miss you guys."

Lisette's smile faded. "Where are you going to stay?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You can't just leave with-

"I'll figure something out. No worries." I smiled weakly.

"I have to go. You two too." I said.

The two nodded. This conversation was turning out to be a very poor one. I guess the three of us just can't work up the nerve to say bye.

"Tell Yukiza bye. And, I need a favor." My face turned grim.

"What is it?" Lisette asked.

I whispered in Pairo's ear, my request. "What! Why?" he cried.

"What's the request?" Lisette asked, curious.

"He wants to erase Yukiza's memory of the incident yesterday!" Pairo cried.

Lisette's face now turned dark and grim. "I was thinking that too."

"What! You're her best friend Lisette! Why would you want to do that?" Pairo continued to cry.

Lisette and I were now depressed. "It's because I'm her best friend I want her to forget."

"Now she won't even remember the voice of Kurapika or any of what happened yesterday!" Pairo shrieked. "Why?"

"Pairo, would you want to remember being on the edge of death and endless cries as poison courses through your veins?" I asked, now serious.

Pairo had nothing to say. "I didn't think of that."

Lisette hugged me. "Bye. Good luck on whatever it is you have to find."

I released. "Bye you guys. Don't forget."

They nodded. "We promise."

As they left my view, I saw the other world. The world outside the clan.

"I'm outside!" I ran around the towns and saw different foods, different people, and different things. I wondered about these things. I've studied about them, but I wondered. This is my new life, in the outside world.

**Several Hours later…. **

_I heard of an attack. The Phantom troupe have attacked a hidden clan in the forest._

I saw numerous people listen to a news report on a tv. I ventured over to find the grounds of my clan on fire and destroyed.

_The Phantom Troupe were said to be picking out the eyes of the clan. It was a devastating tragedy and it is said there were zero survivors. I repeat, the clan has been completely wiped out. No one is left. The Kurta clan is now history._

My eyes burnt the passionate scarlet that took over my eyes. I can't believe what I just heard.

The Kurta clan is now history?

It wasn't possible. I was far away from the grounds of my clan. Several thousand km away. I dropped to the ground and cried. I actually cried. "Pairo, Lisette. They're all gone." I sobbed loudly. "I'll get revenge!" I screamed.

**Meanwhile, back at the Kurta Grounds….**

**Yukiza's POV**

I wondered into the forest before seeing blasts of fire raging from the Kurta grounds. I ran back, dropping everything I held. I glimpsed from behind a tree to see my clan on the ground, their eyes were ripped from their skulls. I shook my head fiercely. My eyes turned scarlet and I began to cry. I looked everywhere. I found them. Pairo and Lisette. Their eyelids were closed and blood was spilling from their eyes.

"Wake up!" I cried shaking them. "Lisette! Pairo!"

My cries grew louder and louder, I felt their eyelids, they were easy to push in. I was scared. I opened the eyelid of Lisette to find her eyes missing. I shrieked. Lisette's eyes were beautiful and I hated to see them missing. I opened Pairo's eyes to find the same result. Two of my friends were dead, I didn't like it.

"Someone help! Help me!" I sobbed. "Help me."

I stood up on my feet. "They're gone. Pairo, Lisette. Everyone. They're all gone."

I clenched my fists. I clenched them so hard, blood dripped from my palm. Three drops of blood. Those blood drops resemble my friends. I needed to avenge them. "I'm Gonna Kill Whoever Did This!" I screamed as tears fell.

I knelt to the ground and held the two's hands. "I can't go. Not now. I'll wait until I'm ready you guys. I'll avenge you." I whispered.

**Several years later… **

**(15 years of age)**

I passed my Hunter exam and am currently waiting for my friend Shi to come. "I just heard, some people found out that the Kurta clan, the ones whose eyes were torn from their very skulls, was sold to the Phantom troupe. Information was sold." A woman across the street spoke.

I stared at them. Shi wasn't coming so I decided to pay that woman a visit. "Excuse me." The lady turned to face me.

"Yes miss? Is something the matter?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but can you tell me what you know about the Phantom troupe and the Kurta incident? Who sold them out?" I asked, trying to hide in my urge for answers.

"You haven't heard?" she exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but no."

"A young girl named Shi did. And not just that, there was a survivor." The lady cried.

I shook my head to get rid of my dirty thought. "Who's the survivor?"

"A boy named Kurapika. He is the only survivor." The woman said.

I nodded. Kurapika. That name sounded familiar. Then I remembered the Phantom troupe. "Can you tell me about who sold out the clan again?" I asked.

She nodded. "A young girl named Shi."

I froze. "About how old?"

"Fifteen."

My eyes turned scarlet again. "Thank you." I ran away. I ran away from the madness. I knew Shi wouldn't do something like that. Or would she.

I knew I shouldn't trust people on the street, but….. she sounded serious. I needed to trust her for now. Shi could be more than just a random person I know. I can't trust Shi anymore. Shi, and the Phantom troupe will have to die. I knew it.

**(18)**

I had found my way into Neon Nostrade's home. I was currently with the head bodyguard, Kurapika, protecting the boss.

"Hey, Kurapika, why are you Neon's bodyguard? Are you in it for the money?" I asked, being careful not to wake the girl up.

He looked at me. He turned away from my eyes that were hungry for information. "I want revenge."

It was no surprise to me. "So, you're like me."

"You don't know why." He said.

"You're right. I don't. Can you tell me why?" I admitted.

He avoided my eyes but spoke. "I want to avenge the Kurtas. The Phantom Troupe may've wiped out the clan leaving a survivor. But, I can't stand it. Ever since then, I'm unable to even speak of spiders. I f I look at the creature with 8 legs, my eyes burn the colour of fire." He explained.

I suddenly become interested. "You mean it as... a metaphor?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Apparently not, because, you see," He turned to face me. "I am the surviving Kurta."

I saw his eyes burn the beautiful scarlet that happened when he was mad or had a strong emotion. My eyes burned scarlet, but were shown as purple instead. I removed my blue contacts to reveal the burning colour.

"Kurapika. You're not the last Kurta. I'm one too." I said.

His eyes softened. The scarlet left them. Mine calmed down themselves. "I've been looking across the globe for you." I said. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. "I thought you were killed."

He released me from a hug. "Yuki, you are also a Kurta." He said.

"Yep."

"Is anyone else alive?"

"No one survived but you and me. The Phantom Troupe wiped everyone out." I explained.

He was devastated. "I'm just happy someone survived. But, Yuki, I don't remember you."

I shook my head. "You wouldn't. I rarely saw you. That's when I ran into Mizuken. It was several months after you finished your training with him. I practiced Nen with him and he taught me about you. He discovered about my Scarlet eyes and sent me after you." I looked down at my bracelets. "He told me how you were a conjurer. An excellent one. It turns out that I am the same. Kurapika, my vines. They're not real. They are conjured by my Nen. They're forever unbreakable too. Like your chains. I use poisonous vines that conceal spikes that only those I wish for the vines to poison shall be poisoned." I continued. "My leaf charms, or, bracelets, also allow me to conjure a powerful flute that place anyone into a healing state, or a torture state."

Kurapika understood so far which made me glad. "You could be very useful you know Yuki."

"Yuki, I was never able to introduce myself properly, let's start again." Kurapika suggested.

I nodded. "You first."

He held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Kurapika, it's nice to meet you." He smiled.

I grabbed that hand. "It's great to meet you too…."

**Afterword: In case you're wondering if Pairo and Lisette erased Yuki's memory, they did. They slipped a drug into her while she was asleep that allowed her to forget about all of the day before. I have mentioned several times about why Yuki avoids people calling her Yukiza. The reason is because it was the name commonly used throughout the clan and it brings back too many memories. The speed of the story is moving quickly which I am aware of, but that is the pace chosen for the story. Also, the plot of Hunter x Hunter is not in my grasp. There are many changes to the actual plot of Two Way Love Story, but if you observe it more clearly, you'll see this story just leads on to the actual thing. Also, the last scene at Neon's home is just subtracted and edited from chap. 2. I hope this explains most of it. Any questions, please PM me. **

**R&R. no flames.**


	14. River and Forest? Which One?

River and Forest? Which One?

**Me: MUAHAAAAAHAAAA**

**Killua, Gon and Horuka: (sweat drop)**

**Me: So, are you guys up for the next chap? **

**Killua, Gon and Horuka: (nod)**

**Me: Why you guys so silent?**

**Killua: (holds up chalk board) *if we talk, he'll kill us***

**Me: (blink) who?**

**Gon: (points to weird guy)**

**Weird guy: hello~**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIE YOU STUPID MONSTER! (whacks creepy guy with board)**

**Killua and Horuka: (starts kicking weird guy)**

**Gon: (sweat drop) ummm…. Plz R&R. Lookalike-chan doesn't own hunterxhunter. No flaming. **

**Horuka's POV**

The three of us were inside a room, eating some dessert and waiting for 3 o'clock. I sighed. "NYAAAAA!" I screeched. Killua and Gon covered their ears.

"Warn us before you do that." Killua sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't help it. It just… comes."

Killua glared at me. "Doesn't mean you can't warn us."

Gon was happily nibbling on a chocolate banana. "Well, I think this is the best piece of chocolate I've eaten so far. Do you guys have any more chocolate bananas by any chance?" he faced us.

I groaned. "That's the seventh time you've asked Gon."

"Seriously, the answer will be the same. No!" Killua scolded.

Gon whined. "I want some more."

The three of us were sitting on Gon's bed snacking on some candy as I muddled with a cube that required Nen.

"Gon! How do you solve this stupid puzzle?" I growled.

Gon had a look at the Nen cube I was playing with. The rules of the game are that you have to send your Nen to the cube and switch its panels to create a colour pattern. I've never been good at things like this.

The boy took hold of it and sent his Nen into it. He began twisting and turning the thing but he just made it even more difficult.

I sweat dropped. "Okay, forget that." I threw the cube on a cushion. I glanced at Killua who was currently examining the size of a chocolate coated strawberry to a chocolate strawberry.

"Does anyone have a ruler?" He moaned.

Gon and I giggled.

He glared at us. "What's so funny? I'm trying to determine the size of these strawberries you idiots!"

That did it, we laughed so heavily that we barely breathed.

"My chest is getting tight." Gon said between giggles. Killua sweat dropped. "Did I say something funny?"

I began to calm down. "Sorry. It's just that, a smart word (meaning determine) and idiot don't go in the same sentence. It sounds really weird." I giggled.

Killua tried reciting several sentences with all the intelligent words he knew, with idiot. "They don't sound weird."

Gon kept chuckling like an idiot (see what I did there) as I explained to Killua.

At the end of my lecture, the idiot (again!) still didn't get what I meant.

"This is boring. Change the conversation." He muttered.

I did exactly that. "Um, guys, what time is it?"

Gon was still laughing so he was pretty much useless. "Ch-check the c-clock!" He giggled.

"It's probably 2:55 or something." Killua glanced at the clock.

"Oh, it's only 3:05." He sighed.

There was a dead silence. "3:05!"

We quickly grabbed our stuff and hurried down to the river where the boat would be leaving.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you that lecture." I huffed, while running.

"I never wanted it!" Killua replied.

When we reached the docks, the boat was leaving. Gon quickly jumped onto the boat side by side with Killua, when I was about to jump, well….

"Help me!" I screamed.

"Wait!" the last I saw was Killua leapt off the boat and grabbed me and pulled me close.

The two of us sank into the water. The rest was blank.

**Killua's POV**

I clutched tight to Horuka and swam to the surface. Gon unleashed a fishing line and it hooked to my skirt. I clutched even more tightly to the girl that it dug into her skin. Gon reeled us back to the ship and helped us up. I coughed and Gon gave Horuka and I a towel.

"Thanks Gon." I smiled.

The boy just giggled. "Where's the boat going anyway?" he asked.

There were some tough looking men onboard, and if they were anything like the Phantom Troupe, we might have a problem on our hands. Some of them glared at us which made the two of us uncomfortable. Horuka sneezed a bit.

The girl lay innocently on my lap. She looked like an actual doll. A life sized doll, laying in my lap.

I brushed a lock of hair out of her eye and smiled.

Gon was checking the place out and told me to join him when Horuka woke up.

'It's not good to leave a sleeping girl alone you know, Killua.' That's what he said to me.

I sighed. I could be looking at rivers, weird rocks and fish right now, but I have to watch her.

I groaned as she began to snore softly.

She's not going to wake up any time soon. I thought.

I thought I might as well eat some lunch if I'm going to wait. Eating all those snacks didn't help one bit.

I opened up my bag and attempted to find something good. All I found was chocolate…..

Works for me!

I nibbled on a ball of chocolate and Horuka tossed and turned. "Can't this girl sleep peacefully?" I rolled my eyes.

She sneezed again. I giggled. "I wish everything would just stop." I sighed.

She smiled. I swear I saw her smile. "Me too…"

"You're awake!" I shouted. I didn't see that coming.

She 'shhh'ed me. She placed her arms around my waist. "Of course I was."

I blushed ferociously and kicked her off me. "Um… you shouldn't do that." I blushed.

Horuka chuckled. "Okay. Sorry. Go join Gon."

I glanced at the girl. "Are you sure?"

She scoffed. "I know how to look after myself you know." She smiled softly at me. That's a side of Horuka I haven't seen before. "I'll come back."

I stood up and strolled off to the captain's room. Gon had to be there. He liked finding out how to sail different ships. I knocked and entered.

"Come on in boy!" The captain chuckled.

Gon was laughing with the captain. Something funny must've happened.

The captain pulled out a stool for me and I sat down. "So? What's going on?" I hesitated.

The big man just chuckled. "Gon and I over here are just talking about Ging." The man laughed.

He was big like a panda (yikes) and had a big frizzy beard and beady eyes. His hands were massive and his shirt surprisingly fit him. He wore a navy cap on his head and bits of white hair were sticking out.

"He knows my dad Killua!" Gon chimed.

I smiled. "So? What's the guy like?"

"A very determined man. Always going after his dreams. I believe he's already out of Greed Island, am I correct?" the captain asked.

Gon and I nodded. "We got nothing out of the game. We just got stronger that's it." I sighed.

The captain nodded while smoking into his pipe thingy. "I wouldn't blame you. Ging doesn't like staying in one place for too long." The captain explained. "That man is always moving around and discovers brand new things." The captain then turned to Gon.

"When your dad was a young man, he would tell me things Gon. And you wanna know what he told me?" the captain grinned.

Gon nodded. The captain leant in and whispered in Gon's ear.

I heard faint whispers, but the moment I saw Gon perk up. I knew the news was something worth while.

"Are you serious?" Gon asked.

The man nodded. "Don't joke about Ging."

Gon looked to the floor to do some thinking. But, not long after wards….

"Hey Gon. Your brain's on fire." I said, monotone.

"Huh?" the boy asked.

The captain began chuckling and smacking his thigh. "I've never seen Ging do that before, and to see it from his son is something truly momentum."

Gon's brain stopped smoking and the two of us turned to face the chuckling man. "Really?" I asked.

The man stopped and he went back to the wheel of the ship. I was wondering who was driving the ship while he was laughing.

"Killua. Where's Horuka?" Gon asked.

I had completely forgotten about her. I smacked my head. "Sorry, Mr Captain." I said, hurrying Gon out the door. "But I left a girl on the deck."

I heard the captain giggle when we left the room. "Go and look after your friend. Killua Zoldyck." The captain giggled.

I had no time to return and ask the captain how he knew me, but I'll ask him eventually.

Horuka was on deck juggling an apple. "What took you guys so long?" she scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "A chat."

Horuka stood up from her position. "See those mountains, there's fresh water there." Horuka pointed to a large mountain mass in the distance. "That's where I need to be. And," Horuka turned to Gon.

"You might want to be there too Gon." Horuka looked grim.

Gon didn't know what was going on. I was clueless. "What's there Horuka?" I asked.

Horuka quickly turned to avoid eye contact. "In time, I'll tell you guys. But not now." She turned away.

What I knew about this girl, I have a feeling it was all going to change. I thought.

The boat was beginning to slow down and it eventually stopped. We were very near to the mountain now. "It's bigger in person." I joked, smirking.

Gon giggled but Horuka looked around. There were rustic forests everywhere which made Horuka a bit uncomfortable. "Hey. You okay?" I asked.

Gon was very worried as well. She began to hesitate. "I think we should hurry and go around the forest." Horuka began walking.

I looked at the forest. It seemed clear and no monsters would inhabit this forest. Well, dangerous ones that is. I wonder is she was still freaked out by that giant crab.

"But! Horuka-chan! It's faster to go through the forest." Gon cried.

"Trust me, it's better to not go through there and go around." Horuka replied. She was quite distant really.

"It's almost dark. The sun's setting. More ferocious things will come out. If we take the forest, we'll be able to escape and it'll only take a few hours. Going around the forest gives monsters clear view, which takes even longer. Besides, it'll take us til morning." I insisted.

The girls sighed and ran back to us. "Just follow my lead. We might be able to dodge them if we do it correctly." She sighed.

Gon and I smiled.

We trudged through the forest. Why is it so long? Horuka continuously looks around.

"What are you doing?" I yawned.

"SHHH!" she 'shh'ed. "Shut up. They'll hear you."

I flinched at her scold. "Sheesh. Don't have to shout."

Suddenly, there was running. It was faint but Gon picked it up quickly.

Horuka panicked. "They found us!" She grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Gon's. Maybe if I wasn't holding Gon's hand, I would blush ferociously.

The footsteps of the running strangers grew closer. Horuka began to slow down. "We've been caught."

Her head tilted to face the ground.

"Smart girl. Haven't changed one bit." A quite squeaky voice giggled.

"You might be older, but you're so stupid." Another younger voice called.

"Shut up guys. Let us go." Horuka shouted to the two people talking.

Suddenly, out of the shadows stood a rather tall girl. She was 3 feet taller than Horuka and had silky black hair and pretty brown eyes. The other girl was short. One foot shorter than Gon. Her hair was messy and long. Her eyes were dark blue and sharp. The little one wore a short skirt with shorts underneath and a torn loose shirt.

The tall one wore a knee length sundress and leather jacket. A chain crossed her waist and on it hung knives and bullets.

"Horuka? Who are these girls?" Gon asked, getting a bit frightened.

Horuka sighed. I glanced at her. She smiled. "Guys, say hi to my sisters. Beku and Hyuma. Beku, Hyuma, Gon and Killua."

"Yo!"

**Me: So, Beku and Hyuma make an appearance.**

**Horuka: The only reason I agreed to do this story with you is because you promised not to put those three in!**

**Killua: there were only two?**

**Gon: Who's the third?**

**Horuka: Uhhhh… RUN AWAY!**

**Killua and Gon: GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: Ummm… Okay. Sorry for the late update. R&R. No flames, kay? To check on updates, go to my page and you'll see updates and upcoming stories. R&R!**

**Killua and Gon: YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!**

**Horuka: AHHHHH!**


	15. Rose or Blood!

Rose or Blood

**Me: Hiyo! I'm back with an update! I know it's been heck of a long time, but I am really sorry. Please forgive me. **

**Gon: I forgive you lookalike-chan. Just don't forget about our friends and fans okay!**

**Me: (sniff) aww Gon you always know what to say! Hey, where is everybody?**

**Gon: I heard they all went out for pizza and ice cream.**

**Me: What!? Without us!? Come on! We're going! I'll give them a piece of my mind!**

**Gon: Uh, lookalike5516 doesn't own Hunter x Hunter or any of its characters. **

**Me: don't read until I come back!**

**5 hrs later**

**Me: Okay, you may enjoy the story! R&R! No Flaming! No pizza if you do!**

Yuki's POV

We arrived at the mistress's place last night and I had to deal with Neon's obsessive need for details. She asked that we have a tea party in the early morning at five am or something. I'm not really sure why she wants me to be that person. Must be because we're both girls.

Flashback-

Kurapika and I entered the large entrance hall to be greeted by a girl with long flowing blue hair and big sparkly eyes. "Hi Kurapika! Yuki-chan!" Neon jumped at Kurapika which made my blood boil slightly.

"Can you please get off me boss?" Kurapika shoved his mistress off of him and the girl pouted.

"Why can't I hold you anymore?" she whined.

Kurapika sweat dropped. "I don't recall ever actually letting you hold me boss."

The girl lightened up. "Yuki-chan, come with me. I need a body guard to protect me in my tea room. I would like you to be that body guard since also need someone to talk to." The girl giggled.

I nodded. "Um… okay. Now?"

Neon was taken aback. "No! Not at this time! Wait until tomorrow morning. Wake up really early. Don't be too late, or you'll have a big punishment on your hands."

I nodded in response. "Oh this isn't going to go well."

End of Flashback-

I still have a feeling this tea party isn't going to go so well. I made a turn into Neon's personal sleeping quarters and examined each and every door in the room. "I was pretty sure Kurapika said the tea room was somewhere in her bed room." I then opened a door that led to a room that had a large crystal chandelier on the inside and a big round circular table with a white silk looking table cloth and dainty tea trinkets. There was also some cakes and sweets set out.

On one of the chairs, sat the mistress. She was pouting and her eyes stared sharply at me. "You're late." She said.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry. I got lost and I didn't know what time to be here."

Neon walked up to me and slapped me straight in the face. "I said be here really early. Isn't it obvious that I meant twelve am?!" she scolded. Her face was still innocent, but her smack was the real deal and here words were harsher than if she was screaming.

I felt my blood boil. I don't know how the hell I was supposed to know that. I wanted to grab the girl and just knock her out clean, but I wouldn't have a good lead on the Phantom Troupe any longer.

"S-sorry mistress. I'll try to be earlier next time." I stuttered.

Neon placed her hands on her hips. "Be sure you pay attention to my words okay?"

I nodded and took my place at the table. "Yuki, I want you to tell me about your holiday. What happened?" Neon got all excited and wanted to hear all about our holiday with our friends.

I explained the first day, about our arrival and the feast that awaited us, and then our trip to the beach and how much fun it was. I skipped the awkward part, knowing Neon would pout and throw a massive tantrum. "We pretty much stayed over at a random person's home, waiting for someone to find us." I explained. Neon gasped. "Nothing dangerous happened right?" she cried, clutching her skirt.

I sweat dropped. I had mentioned a giant crab, possible starvation and being stranded on an island. What there is dangerous? All of the above!

"Um… no. No one got hurt?" I thought I would be able to get away with a 'nobody got hurt', and I was right! It worked! Only dense Neon wouldn't think it through.

I still felt the stinging sensation on my cheek form when she had slapped me. I tried to brush it away, but it kept on coming back. "Hey! Yuki-chan! What do you think of Kurapika?" Neon asked out of the blue.

The girl was smiling shyly and her fingers sparkled with new bone rings she got Kurapika to hunt for her.

"Um… well. It's sort of a secret." I said. I scratched my cheek with my index finger even though it hurt.

Neon sighed. "Come one! You can tell me!" she cried.

I didn't want to say what I thought, because I don't really know what I thought about him. I know he's special to me. That with his help I might be able to go somewhere in life, but, I didn't want to say. "Um… Neon, I have duty next. Maybe some other time." I said standing up.

The girl groaned. "Unfair!"

I smirked while walking out of the room. Neon threw a tantrum, she was screaming unfair over and over again. How selfish could she get?

I walked into the main entrance where all the body guards were awaiting orders. I saw Rhythm, he was pale and his eyes were full of shock. He was quiet like he was the first day I'd arrived. I strolled over to him. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

The boy shook his head. His hair brushing his face lightly. I knelt down on one knee. "Hey. I might not be the most intelligent girl, but I'm trustworthy." I smile.

Rhythm stared into my eyes. "Mama and papa died." He whispered.

My eyes widened. I'd made him say something he must've really wanted to forget. Now look what I did. "I'm sorry."

The boy shook his head. "I hope Kurapika will find the culprits." Rhythm's voice grew cold. His eyes were distant and I couldn't tell if this was the same rhythm I'd met months ago.

"Rhythm, let's pay attention." I say, referring to Kurapika's orders.

He nodded and stared deeply into space rather than pay attention. If I think about it, I don't actually know Rhythm's age. He could be a little kid who just lost his parents. How depressing?

Kurapika's POV

Yuki isn't paying attention to a single thing I'm saying. Doesn't she know how urgent this is? I give a slight cough to attract her attention. "Are you paying attention Yuki-chan?" I asked, trying to avoid the clear worry in my voice.

She shook her head. I glanced from Rhythm and back to her. "Is something going on that I'm not aware of?" I asked.

Yuki sighed. "Fine. You got me." She held her hands up in defeat. "I was talking to Rhythm about his missing parents." She said coldly.

My eyes widened. "Did they…..?"

She nodded. "They're dead." I don't know how she could talk so naturally about death. I'm not normally stuffing up like this, but today was something else. "So? What should we do?"

I didn't know what to really do at the moment. Something's telling me to continue my search for the troupe, but another part of me is saying help Rhythm avenge his family.

Yuki looked at me with fierce eyes. "Kurapika, I'm not one to make judgments, but I think we should help Rhythm." She said.

I looked back at her with the same fierceness in my eyes. I nodded. "I'll postpone our plans. Everyone! We'll be searching for Rhythm's parents' murderers and avenge him." I announced. "Please continue with your current jobs. Return to regular routine!"

Some of the men who took Neon shopping screamed. "No! Not again!"

I quickly shift my head to them. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Everyone had some fear in their eyes, but Rhythm had enough fear to fill his body, no more could enter his body.

"I see it!" one of them said. They clutched their head tightly.

I sharpen my eyes. "What do you see?" I shout.

He stuttered. "I, I see, I see….. I SEE LOTS OF SHOPPING BAGS!" he screamed, fainting clean on the floor.

We all sweat dropped. I couldn't believe he would make such a big deal out of the shopping bags.

As all of us were paying attention to the fainted bodyguard, Rhythm had fallen on the ground.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and try to push my way through the crowd to get to him. Yuki was by his side, crying.

I grew cautious. What could happen in just a few seconds? "Ahhhhh! Rhythm!" Yuki screamed.

I ran over to the pair and looked at the boy. I quickly wrapped Yuki in my arms to protect her from harm. I stare at the boy's face.

His eyes were wide open and cut into his face were the words 'blood or rose'.

Yuki and I stared at his face. I had no clue what the message meant. Blood or rose? What was that supposed to mean?

Yuki stared at the message herself. "Kurapika? What does this mean?" she said between sobs.

If I'm wrong, Yuki's been crying quite a bit lately. It's very different from the girl I knew several months ago.

I stared at Rhythm's face. His eyes were twitching and he was shivering. "M-mama?" he murmured.

I closed my eyes. "I really don't know. I have no idea how to help him." I stared at his face again.

Blood or rose? Could they be talking about my eyes? I have to die and hand over my eyes? But that makes no sense. Why carve it into Rhythm?

Yuki stood up and pulled a flute out from her sleeve. She held it to her lips, tears invading her lips and keeping her from blowing into the instrument. She began to shake. "I-I don't know what to do." She wailed.

She dropped to the floor and her flute rolled to my knees. I saw a freshly carved rose on the flute's side. I rubbed my finger over it. "Yuki? Was this picture always here?" I asked.

She rubbed her eyes, but tears kept on coming out. "I'm sorry. I can't see it." She said.

I got my thumb and erased some tears from her eyes. "Can you see now?" I smiled.

She smiled in return. "Yeah." She said. She had a look at the rose on the wooden grass flute. "What's that?" she asked in disgust.

I shrugged. "A rose? You didn't put that there?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not on my flute."

I held my chin in my fingers. "So you didn't carve it there? And you only found just seconds ago?" I stated.

The girl nodded. "I would never carve something like that in my flute." She said.

I wondered why. But I thought it would be rude to ask for the reason. I stood up and walked towards a vase containing a rose in it. The rose was glimmering, being watered not so long ago. Wait!

I stopped for a moment and turned to everyone. "Hey! All the bodyguards are here right?" I called out.

Everyone turned their attention to us. "Yes. Everyone's here. No one left, no one entered." Melody replied.

I glanced at the rose. "Did any staff come in?"

They all shook their heads. "Everyone's doing duties or taking care of the boss."

"How long have we been here?" I said, deep in thought.

Bartlow looked at his watch. "Twelve forty five. We've been here for six hours straight."

It takes about an hour or two for drops of water on a flower's petals to evaporate. "Kurapika? What's happening?" Melody asked.

I glanced at Rhythm, then at Yuki and back to everyone else. "Take a look. Rhythm's been attacked." Everyone piled around the poor boy and began to chatter. I, took another step in the mystery.

The rose was freshly watered. "What's going on?" I muttered.

"Mama…." Rhythm murmured. Everyone gasped.

I quickly dashed over to him and everyone made way. "Let me have a look at him." I said.

Rhythm's eyes were still twitching, he was still shaking and the words were on his face. What was different, was that he was talking.

"Mama. I'm sorry I ran away from home." He murmured.

"I won't do it again. I promise. Papa is probably worried.

I'll come home. Just don't forget me. I'll come home. After I get money for us.

Mama, why did you die? Why'd you leave me? Why am I so alone?

Mama, papa. I promised didn't I. I just don't know why you want….

The Blood and The Rose

…

**Me: ohhhhh cliffy! Sorry about the late updates by the way folks. **

**Gon: Lookalike-chan really is sorry. She wrote a two shot story as an apology. Please check it out if you ship Killua and an OC. The story is The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood. **

**Me: Please check it out and review it. Now, R&R this story please. I might not write as quickly if I get too little reviews. I get writer's block when I think nobody's looking forward to the next chapter. So please review eve constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is out, don't even think about it. **

**Gon: Please review. Lookalike-chan will cry herself to sleep if you don't.**

**Me: Sh-shut up! **

**Me and Gon: Continue! (to read) **


	16. Horuka's Kaiba Trial By Fire

**Horuka's Kaiba Trial By Fire**

**Me: Hey! I was thinking about this chapter for some time and thought I'd post it right now. Hey! What's up? No reviews? Seriously?**

**Gon: Um… lookalike-chan, don't provoke your readers.**

**Killua: Yeah, they might flame you.**

**Me: You guys, you're mean.**

**Horuka: Hey!**

**Me, Gon and Killua: Yo.**

**Horuka: Who wants dessert?**

**Gon and Killua: Me!**

**Me: um… I don't own hunter x hunter or whatever else there is to be owned. Wait! Why am I doing this?**

**Killua: Because we never agreed to this.**

**Me: Devils….**

**Horuka's POV **

Ah just perfect. Beku and Hyuma just had to show up. This would've never happened if we'd gone around the forest. I sighed and looked at the two. "So? What's been up lately?" I asked, monotone.

"What's up? What's up? You left home that's what!" Hyuma hissed.

I looked at Beku. "And What about you? Still hate me for slashing your stomach?" I smirked.

Beku shivered. "Don't mock me Hikyu!" Beku hissed.

Hikyu. Beku's nickname for me. I don't know how she came up with this, but she started calling me it after I'd entered her room without permission. I sighed. "Okay you guys know my two sisters now, let's get going." I sighed. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Hey! You ran away from home, nearly killed Beku and mum and you have the nerve to try and walk away?" Hyuma growled.

"Now, now. You know how the rules go Hikyu." Beku said. "Gotta work to live."

I swear I saw her hint a smirk. "Hey. We're still here you know?" Killua said blankly.

I groaned. "The last thing I need is you two interfering." I sighed.

"You don't need us anymore?" Gon whined.

I smiled gently. "That's not what I meant- Killua just wait a moment. I need to talk these two into letting us pass."

Killua gestured me to continue. "Is that your boyfriend?" Beku asked, pointing to Gon.

"Not happening Beku! You know that would never happen." I said.

Hyuma smirked. "If it's not that one, how bout the other. You like one of them. Don't you? Or are you still hooked on that guy who gave you those 'kind words'?"

"I-

"I'm the one she likes!" Killua cried.

I glared at him. Don't enter this conversation.

He replied through thoughts. Got it.

"Really?" Beku asked.

"No. I would never date anyone. Especially someone like him." Killua looked like he was just stabbed.

Well, I didn't mean any offence to that so, why is he so… achy?

Beku moved a lock of hair behind her ear. "Still as cold as ever aren't you Hikyu?"

Hyuma giggled. "Yeah, hey! I'm bored! Let's play a game!" Hyuma said, clapping her hands excitedly.

I glared the young girl. Don't even think about. My thoughts were hopefully transmitted over to her. I normally only use telepathy on my siblings or with Kurapika. Not really, with the 'guys'.

"You sorry sport!" Hyuma chuckled. "Just listen up!"

Beku and I were disgusted at our younger sister. One thing we can agree on.

"Hyuma, no one wants to play your childish games." Beku said, placing her hand to her forehead and sighing.

Hyuma made a weird sound with her tongue. Cross between a cricket trying to whistle and a dying bird. I've tried, but I've never actually been able to make that noise.

Killua looked interested. "Will it be fun?"

Hyuma lit up like a firecracker. "Oh hell it will!" she shouted.

Hyuma grinned. "But, you have to make a contract." Hyuma conjured a piece of paper and pen. The pen was a fine one with endless ink. The paper was made of parchment but with neat letters written.

Beku flinched. "No more contracts Hyuma. We kill them by hand, not through contracts." Beku glared at Hyuma.

Seriously, when my sisters are around, it's like I'm invisible. I pale in comparison to them. "Gyeh. If you kill my friend's Hyuma, you won't live to see daylight ever again." I hissed.

Dark aura emitted from me and I was hissing dangerously.

Hyuma was unaffected. She flinched a bit though. "I'm a conjurer who can work against Nen! I wanna use my abilities! But Mum and all of you say we should kill by our own effort! I am using my effort!" Hyuma growled.

Going against Nen? What was she-

"Doesn't matter…" she began mumbling. The contract vanished and the pen did as well.

"What's the deal?"

All of us faced Gon. "What's the deal? If I'm going to play this game, I need to know the rules."

Killua and I sweat dropped.

Count on Gon to make the life or death options. Yeah right?

"Um… Gon. The deal is your life." I sighed.

Gon looked hyped up now. "Hand me a contract!"

I flinched. "Gon! Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yep! Now I feel even more excited to play!" he shouted.

Killua thought this through.

"What's the price if we lose?"

"Death…."

**Killua's POV**

Death. I never thought that the word could actually make me shake. Just slightly. "I'm not scared." Lie. "Give me a contract too."

I saw Horuka gaping beside her sister Beku. She sighed. "You win Hyuma. We'll play your shit game." Horuka said, reaching for the pen.

"Hey! Take that back! You, you, Baka Ruka!" Hyuma screamed. Her face bright red and her anger obviously fuming with rage.

Horuka was taken aback. "Y-you promised you would never call me that!" Horuka looked like she would be on the edge of tears.

I quickly rushed over to Horuka's defense. I wrapped her in my arms. I didn't know why? It was so… sudden.

"You promised. You did. We made a deal." Horuka muttered, barely audible.

Hyuma obviously didn't continue. "I know." Hyuma handed her the contract. "Wanna play?"

How could such a sister ask that after selfishly breaking her heart? Okay I guess me and my bros would but, why Horuka?

The girl nodded. "H-hand me a pen." Horuka said. "K-Killua. You can let go now." She blushed. Her face burnt against mine.

Eventually I thought it was time to let go too. "S-sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Horuka wrote her name down and Hyuma smiled. "I hope you enjoy my game. The others never lived to tell me what they thought." Hyuma laughed.

Beku sighed. "Now you've gone and done it."

Gon, Horuka and I were left alone. The sky was black with many twinkling stars. But, however, there was no moon.

Horuka sighed. "Come on. I don't even know the rules."

I looked around. I could see quite well in the dark. "It was only a few hours into day time. Why is it night?" Gon asked.

Horuka turned to face him. "Hyuma is messing with the fabric of the universe. I think. However she got that power, it has to be removed. Permanently." She hissed.

I wonder if she was still hooked up over that Baka Ruka. What was that about?

"Hey, Baka Ruka-

"Don't call me that!" she screamed, stopping in her tracks.

Gon and I were fazed by her sudden commotion. "Why?"

She clenched her fists tightly. Blood began to drip from them.

"Y-years ago. Mama let me out to play with the kids. Just a little while…."

"She told me to go have fun. She didn't choose to let me go out. Actually. Papa wanted me to. He said it'll be good training so I could get up close and personal with my victim and killed them when necessary." Horuka said. "W-whatever. I don't want to talk about it."

I groaned. She was already getting into the story anywho. "Hey! How do we know what we have to do?" I asked.

Horuka shrugged. "I don't know."

Gon whined. "Horuka-chan! What if Hyuma kept us here forever?"

I wondered if that was it. "Yeah? Did anyone read the contract?" I asked, beating a branch away.

Gon looked at me, then at Horuka, then to me. "We were supposed to read it?" Gon asked, panicky.

I stifled a laugh and so did Horuka. "Doesn't matter. We all know how that would've ended up." I giggled.

Horuka brightened up a bit more. I wonder what that girl thinks about. "Killua?" I shook my head to wake myself up. "Y-yeah?" I asked. I need to keep myself together.

"I didn't read the instructions (didn't know it was necessary) did you Horuka-chan?" Gon asked, turning to Horuka.

The girl didn't look back. "I looked at it, but there would've been no point. It's in Hyuma's special language." Horuka sighed. "The language she made up."

"Does anyone still have their contract?" I asked, stopping.

Gon and Horuka did as well. We stuffed our hands into our pockets to find a parchment paper in it. I pulled mine out and burned on the paper was the word 'Iku'?

Gon and Horuka had a good look at theirs too. I turned mine around to show them 'Iku'. Gon and Horuka followed. 'Goto' and 'Daiki'.

"What do they mean?" Gon asked. His head began smoking and Horuka jumped backwards. "W-what the heck? What's wrong with your head?" she asked.

I giggled. "When Gon thinks too hard, this happens." I said, smiling. "Back to the topic. What are these words?"

Horuka examined them. "Not Japanese (duh). Probably Hyuma's language. Iku…. My…. Goto…. Solve….. Daiki…. Riddle? I think so. Hyuma taught me these words before I think. She may be younger, but she has this thing for mystery." Horuka explained.

I nodded. Gon did also. "Solve my riddle?" Gon worded. "What riddle?"

Horuka looked at the contracts. She opened hers. I heard her gasp. "Open your contracts!"

We did as we were told and saw directions. Directions heading to wherever it is we were supposed to go. "It's in Japanese. That's good." I mumbled.

Gon looked at the paper. "What is this supposed to be?"

Horuka hesitated. "Can't say for sure. The directions here don't lead to anywhere."

I read mine through. She was right. Left of the sater wpring? What's a sater wpring anyway? Heck forget that, how do you pronounce it?

"Travel the bridge of the Twinkle dots?" Horuka read. "What's that supposed to be?"

I thought for a bit. "Dots that twinkle. It's night time. Could she mean stars?"

Gon smiled. "That's probably it! I got a couple of riddles on mine but I don't really get them." Gon said.

I took the paper from his hands and read them through.

"Climb, crawl, escalate? What the heck?" I muttered. "Why list those three words?"

"Do you think we should follow them?" Horuka asked.

"Not sure yet." I replied. "We need to know more."

Horuka took the paper from my hands. "What else is there?" she muttered.

"A word for one that is at the beginning?" She asked, pulling an odd face.

"What kind of riddle is that?" I complained, throwing my arms in the air.

Gon thought for a bit. I was actually surprise his brain didn't burn. "Why are there all these riddles anyway?" Gon asked.

Horuka and I sweat dropped. "For directions Gon." I said, digging my left hand knuckle into his head.

"But what does directions have to do with words?"

Horuka and I stopped and thought for a bit. To tell, you the truth, I didn't think about that until he brought it up.

"What's the last two riddles?" I asked, fiddling with the two yo yo's I kept up my sleeve.

She straightened the sheet of paper and cleared her throat. "When you touch me, I leave my mark. The sun sends me to the heavens. I could be invisible, if you don't pay attention and I'm your nourishment that you want all the time. The second one is, what goes up, must _ down." Horuka finished.

"I think the second one is what goes up must come down." I pointed out. "That's a common saying isn't it?"

Horuka nodded. "That's right Killua-kun! You're so smart and cute!" she grinned.

Gon and I froze. "What was that?" I asked, trying to suppress a smug smile.

Horuka flinched. "Uh, well, um. L-let's get back to the riddles." She murmured, turning a full on shade of red.

I grinned deviously. "Come on. It might be important."

"Trust me it's not."

"Please Horuka-chan."

"Sh-shut up Killua!"

"Hahaha!"

"I hate you so much."

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Are you sure that was a good idea Hyuma? I want to kill Horuka just as much as you do, but why take it to such extremes?" Beku asked.

"Hehehe. All thanks to her, I rarely get to play. I want my revenge." Hyuma giggled. "I move my bishop."

The small black chess piece was moved to a dangerous position on the black and white chess board.

"So why this puzzle?" Beku asked, she placed her queen beside the bishop.

Hyuma giggled. "Because, I want her to get confused about my tactics first. Hehehe. Slowly, slowly, slowly. Soon enough she'll fall right into my trap." Beku froze at her sister's insanity.

"Hehehe. I'll win. And someday, dad will count on me to do everything. It will be the ultimate…

Checkmate….

**Me: That's the end of chapter 16! Rate and review guys!**

**Killua: Why do Horuka and I have to go through your torture? This is worse than any assassin training I've ever done. **

**Horuka: I can't believe I said that! Lookalike!**

**Gon: R&R!**

**Horuka and Killua: No! Don't review! If you do she'll continue!**

**Me: (kick Horuka and Killua) they just don't want you guys to outdo yourself. Please Rate and review! Please! Listen to Gon! He's the good one!**

**Gon: R&R! Arigatou minna-san!**

**Me: So pure (sniffle)**


	17. How To Solve A Mystery

**How To Solve A Mystery**

**Me: Hiyo! I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories. It's just that, school is in the way. You know. Oh, I'm starting up a resistance by the way (not a very real one, an inside thing you know). I'm thinking hard of a name for it, but nothing's come to mind, so if any of my readers could punch in a few words and give me suggestions for a name, I'd be very thankful. **

**Kurapika: We understand you being late lookalike-san, so, you're starting up a resistance? **

**Yuki: That's gonna be so cool! So, how's this chapter going to start?**

**Me: *stroke imaginary beard* so, you wanna get started right away huh?**

**Yuki and Kurapika: *blush* n-no**

**Me: I'm just teasing, anyway! You guys know the drill!**

**Yuki: Lookalike5516 doesn't own Hunter x Hunter or any of its characters. **

**Kurapika: Only her OCs and made up cities. **

**Me: You betcha! Enjoy! Don't forget to hit that favourite button and follow. I'd love some first members to my resistance! Enjoy (again)! **

**Yuki's Pov**

Kurapika and I were in the Grand Library of Goldern City. Goldern City was the supposed place of the attack of the Rosette Bandits, a band of murderers who would kill innocents and collect their blood. The bandits were known to be geniuses, not leaving a single clue behind of their murders. Kurapika grew in interest into this, thinking they had some sort of connection to Rhythm's weird behavior.

I pulled out several history records of the Rosette Bandits murder cases, to tell der cases, to tell you the truth, Kurapika and I couldn't find much. The Murders must be either, 1 very dangerous to the public that they're only introducing a very small portion of the information to them, or 2, the murders were too clean to record much from, that the researchers and detectives were still retracing the steps of the bandits.

I flipped open one of the books and inside was delicate writing. I stroked the page, taking in the information. After reading a chapter and viewing the contents page, I sighed impatiently and clamped the book shut.

"Found anything besides the fact that their murders were an inside job?" Kurapika asked, not turning his eyes away from the records he looked through.

I shook my head in impatience. "What does it take to find a couple records?" I groaned, wrapping my arms around my legs and rolling into a ball.

Kurapika didn't reply. "Hey?" I asked, waving my hand. "Oi, did you find anything?"

Kurapika shook his head and closed the book gently. "Nothing besides the obvious."

I groaned. "These bandits must be good. Is there anywhere else we can go and look?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurapika walked over to one of the library computers. "We haven't tried the Hunter website right?" he stated.

I strolled over to him and leaned myself against his chair, my hands resting on his shoulders. "Let's do this!"

Kurapika began to type in some text and hit the search button. The page turned white with the small words of 'loading' written in the middle of the screen. I gripped his shoulders tighter and he turned to face me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I felt uneasy. "I don't know." I muttered.

-Flashback-

"Quickly! We have to take him to the hospital!"

"No, we have to take him to the mental asylum, that's where!"

An argument broke out between the multitudes of bodyguards. Bartlow and Jewel were arguing about where they should take Rhythm, Bartlow wanted to take him to the hospital as Jewel wanted to send him to a mental asylum.

"How could you even say that?! Rhythm came here with us! He was one of us! How would you like it if you were sent to a mental asylum?!" Bartlow bellowed.

"Well, that isn't me is it?!" Jewel shouted back. Her straight black hair was still glistening even though she was acting so ungracefully. Bartlow lost his sanity and held up his fist and sent it at Jewel. Although, who he hit wasn't Jewel. It was me.

"Yuki!" I heard Kurapika scream. I heard his feet rush over to me, but I don't want to depend on him all the time. Especially not now. I'm also a leader, it's time I acted like one.

I stood there with my left cheek tinged dark red, blood dripped from my nose and my body face my right. I gulped. Kurapika clenched his fits, I could see him doing so.

"I'm so sorry Yuki! Please forgive me hitting you." He shouted.

Jewel scoffed. "Men. Look what you've done to poor Yuki-chan. Now she's bleeding."

"Bartlow's not the only one to blame Jewel." I said, my body still positioned from when I got punched. Jewel and Bartlow's eyes widened. "You are part to blame Jewel, it is true, Bartlow raised his fist which was wrong. But, he's right. How could you say that about one of your fellow colleagues?"

The room turned dead silent. I shifted my head to face them, my neck tinging with pain. But I didn't show it. If I did, I won't be able to compete with Kurapika. "We're not sending him to a mental asylum, we'll take him to the hospital where he'll get some help." I replied. "Anything you want to add Kurapika?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Go scavenge some information. Ask about the Blood and the Rose. We'll find something." He said. The others nodded in reply and left the room. My eyes fell to the floor.

I'd failed as a leader. I thought.

As Kurapika headed to the door, he stopped beside me. "Good job." He said, patting my head gently and continuing to the exit.

I blushed a deep shade of red. Kurapika. Thank you.

-End of Flashback-

So that's how we ended up where we are. Kurapika scanned his Hunter ID and accessed the website. We searched up the blood and the rose and about five hundred results appeared. "What the?" I jumped slightly, falling backwards. "Wahhh!"

Kurapika quickly shifted on his chair and giggled. "Cute." He said, later turning back to the computer. I blushed again. "So, which are we looking for?" I asked, really hyped.

Kurapika clicked a few times before replying. "There are numerous different types. There's the ancient artifact, the bloodstained rose, then there's the bandits, there's also something about a famous dancer who wears blood red clothing and a rose between his lips, the list goes on." He said.

I sighed. "What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

**Kurapika's POV**

I've never thought this would be such a difficult case. Yuki is trying her best. I think. I flicked through a couple of the different pages. "Yuki, you have a hunter license right? Why don't you go look up some of this stuff. We'll do it faster with two people." I suggested, turning to face her. The girl nodded and took the computer beside me.

She scanned her ID and entered the website.

The two of us were researching for an hour straight. I have to say, we got a lot done in an hour. Yuki had decided on at least taking in a bit of information of everything. Well, everything except the bloodied mackerel that lives near the rose meadows. I read a bit of the mackerel and it was completely a waste of time. The only thing dangerous about it, was that its tail had aggressive swimming ability.

Once it was 2 o'clock, I logged out of the Hunter website and Yuki followed. "Do we have everything we need?" I asked, checking a piece of parchment I used to take notes.

The girl nodded. "What now?" she asked.

"Lunch?"

The two of us left the library and we headed for the shopping districts where they sold different types of food. There were small markets selling fruit or canned foods. A small tent was cooking and selling fried or roasted squids with different fillings. Then there was a shop that sold small meals. Each meal was different, no two were the same.

Yuki and I grabbed different meals. I took one with rice and chicken with fresh vegetables covered in some sort of sauce. It was good tasting sauce that was for sure. Yuki got a sandwich with a beef patty on the inside and a sweet potato fries.

The two of us sat at a chair and ate silently. Awkwardly…

Yuki finished her's first and threw away the trash. After finishing, we headed to a different section of Goldern. We headed to the cemetery. In the very far end of the cemetery where a hill sloped upwards, there was a grave for one of the previous Kurta leaders who left the clan's protection. Yuki and I paid our respects, flowering the grave with beautiful flowers. A small pavilion was only a couple meters from the grave and on the edge of the slope too. Yuki finished praying earlier than I had and sat cross legged at the pavilion, now praying to the sky.

I thought about the incident, about Yuki's survival. How would the previous elders react? The grave's soft soil dirtied my knees. The light wind blew through the cemetery. How are we going to solve this riddle?

After saying my final prayers, I stood up. Yuki noticed my movement and quickly scrambled to her feet, dusting her skirt. Yuki exited the pavilion and the two of us made our way down the slope. I reached the ground before her and held my hand out for her. She grabbed it and bounced to the ground. The two of us didn't have anything to say. We didn't say a word and our eyes wouldn't meet. Had we done the wrong thing trying to pay our respects, because it just made us hurt on the inside. Yuki gripped my arm tightly. She was fighting back tears. "Everyone's gone." She said.

We'd known that for a long time already. We'd known everyone was gone. We'd accepted it. But sometimes, I think accepting the fact that everyone was dead, didn't help at all. It just brought hurt.

Yuki stopped in her tracks. I looked at her, her arms fell to her sides. She stuffed her left hand into her right sleeve and pulled out a wooden flute. I smiled. I knew what she was going to do.

She held the instrument to her lips and blew into it. Beautiful music filled the cemetery and the eeriness from before was slowly evaporating. Yuki continued to play the soft melody that chimed in my ears and cured the cemetery. Her face was peaceful and calm. The music was definitely helping. After playing the final note, her hands fell to her side once more.

Tears formed and began to fall. "Bye everyone. I'll never forget all of you." She smiled. Her tears, weren't heavy or sad. They were happy. Tears of happiness. I didn't know why, but I culd understand the reason for tears of happiness. I smiled gently. "Let's go."

She rubbed her tears away furiously and approached me. But, as we walked a bit further on, something felt odd. Something was different. "Yuki." I whispered, signaling for her to stop. "Do you feel that too?"

She didn't nod in response instead mouthed the word 'yes'.

For right at this very moment, Yuki and I could smell a strong scent of something foul and disgusting. Something that wasn't there before. It was grotesque and made me want to throw up. My eyes turned scarlet and I grew more alert. "Is, is this the smell of blood?"

**Me: Yay! Finished! **

**Kurapika: That's great lookalike-san. Now you can continue writing the rest. **

**Me: Yeah. But, I have school. Oh, school holiday is in one week for me people so be prepared for some updating. **

**Yuki: yay! I can't wait to see what lookalike-san has in store. **

**Me: Sure thing, oh, and are those marshmallows. **

**Yuki: yep, want one?**

**Me: Yeah! R&R people! Those who flame don't get marshmallows. Don't forget to hit that favourite and follow button, I'd love some first editions to the resistance. Please comment some suggestions for names. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Yuki and Kurapika: R&R! **


End file.
